Black Rose
by ahans1b
Summary: During the night of the blood moon, Naruto invites his best friend over to celebrate his birthday. But something's horribly wrong with Sasuke...he's not acting right. Naruto should've followed his gut instincts. He should've never let him in. A dark vampire AU. Sasunaru lemons. Complete!
1. Blood Moon

I don't want to give much away but this will be a very dark short story. Nothing cute or fluffy about it. Basically, after watching the end of DRAMAtical Murder I wanted to write something really dark and fucked up.

So here it is.

Beta'd by HeartSNS

 **Possible Triggers!**

 **Warnings:** **This is a MM horror erotica fic.** It will contain blood, biting, rough sex, gay sex, pain with pleasure, explicit graphic sex that is either Non-con or extremely Dub-con, _lots_ of swearing, and forced vampire turning. If you are uncomfortable with any of those things please turn back now. Proceed with caution.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto.

* * *

 _October 9_ _th_ _, 10:28 p.m._

"Goodnight guys! Thanks for hanging out tonight. Please drive safe everyone!" Naruto smiled softly to his retreating friends as he waved them off, wishing all of them farewell.

"Anytime bro!" the rowdy, _slightly_ drunk friend hollered back, stumbling a bit on his step down. "Wouldn't miss your birthday for anything, Naruto. Just wish you weren't kicking us out for that asshole flake you call a best friend. S'not fare, man. Seriously, dude. Sometimes I think there's more going on than a bromance between you guys."

Naruto forced out a laugh.

"Shut it, Kiba. That's just gross! You know damn well nothing's ever happened between us—I'm no like that. Now go home and sober your drunk ass up." _Fucker._

Damn it, he was sick of his friends teasing him for being close friends with Sasuke. It was particularly humiliating when they did it in front of his girlfriend, Hinata. She didn't deserve that shit. Poor girl would always turn bright red and stutter for the rest of the day when Kiba joked about it. He really needed new friends…

"Whatever you say, boss." The asshole actually saluted. "But I've seen the way he looks at you, and it ain't brotherly—Trust me on this. Might wanna lock your bedroom if he spends the night again, if ya know what I mean." Kiba winked at him suggestively. "Unless, of course, that's what you're into these days…"

"Unbelievable!" Naruto groaned, then threw an empty beer can at Kiba's stupid fucking head before slamming the door shut.

Fuck Kiba, that little shithead!

He didn't need any more drama in his life right now.

Understandably he was a little worked up. A full week has passed since Naruto last seen his best friend. While that might be a big deal to anyone else, it was unthinkable for him and Sasuke to be apart for so long. They've been practically glued at hip together since middle school. Naruto was bored out of his freakin' mind without Sasuke around the past week—Fine, miserable. He was fucking miserable.

During the weekdays Sasuke would come over after class and they'd study together or challenge each other on a gaming counsel. On weekends they'd switch it up, do some other shit and often wind up crashing at each other's places. Didn't matter whose house they were at as long as they were together. A common saying between them was 'mi casa, tu casa' ( _my home is your home_ ).

Life was much better with a best friend by his side. Naruto wouldn't change a thing.

However, having such a strong bond with Sasuke was not such a good thing for his dating life. Because they were always together, Sasuke and Naruto spent very little time with the women they were dating at the time, often putting a major strain on the relationship before it even got started. It was either: the girls got jealous, or demanded more time together.

They never lasted long.

Neither one of them ever found a chick interesting enough to steal the attention away from each other.

As far as Naruto was concerned, Sasuke came as a package deal. What they shared together was special, and Naruto wasn't willing to give it all up for a person he's just met.

But unlike Kiba's suggestive accusation, their relationship never was sexual in nature. Naruto viewed Sasuke as a brother. Simple as that. Although it would be a lie if he said he's never seen Sasuke check him out, and on more than one occasion. Sometimes those dark eyes would linger a little too long on him when the other man thought he wasn't looking. But Naruto always was.

Sasuke was a hard person to look away from.

Not that any of that _actually_ meant anything, however. Sasuke never once made a move on him, or even hinted at being gay. And Naruto would like to believe he would be comfortable enough to share a big secret like that with him. Sexual preference wouldn't change a damn thing. Naruto needed Sasuke in his life like he needed oxygen to breathe.

So it was no surprise that he was an anxious mess tidying up the one bedroom apartment for the guest of honor to arrive. The man has been MIA for a solid week and Naruto was losing his fucking mind. It was as though Sasuke vanished off the face of the earth one day, skipping classes and never showing up to his part time job at a local deli—Very unusual behavior for someone like him. Sasuke was never late to anything. He always showed up, never skipping class or calling off at work.

Naruto grew more and more concerned with every day past without hearing back from his friend. At one point, he came very close to calling the cops to report Sasuke as a missing person, but then his employer replied back and informed Naruto that Sasuke was out on sick leave, but couldn't offer any more details. And of course Naruto did the usual: text, call, and fill up his voice mail inbox with a million concerned messages. Hell, Naruto even went to his _house_ a few times but there was never any answer. Until today.

At 4 am, a text came in stating Sasuke would be coming over this evening. Which was _by far_ the best text message Naruto's ever received in his entire life.

Basically, that was his reasoning for why everything had to be just right; the food ready, his bed dressed, clean towels fluffed in the bathroom in case Sasuke felt like showering in the morning, and most importantly, the entertainment. Even though it was the night before his birthday, Naruto put Sasuke's needs and comfort before his. Nothing new there.

Running back and forth, Naruto was buzzing with anxious energy as he paced the confined space of the apartment like a caged tiger, eager for his best friend to arrive at any moment now. Feeling like a boyfriend trying to impress the in-laws for the first time. Odd analogy for this situation, but that's exactly what it felt like. Naruto snorted. If only Sasuke knew what he was thinking he would totally rip him a new one. They've known each other way too fucking long to care about dirty laundry on the floor or other small, insignificant shit.

A firm knock on the room paused him from Windexing the counter top. Fucking _Windexing_! That's what it has come down to. Damn it, he was losing his shit.

"Coming!" the blond shouted as he flew across the room. A couple substantial strides later he hastily threw open the door with a crooked grin plastered on his face. His smile fell when he saw the condition his friend was in. He wasn't looking so hot…

Hunched over, Sasuke leaned against the concrete pillar that supported the old buildings infrastructure, appearing small and frail in the huddled state he was in. The slightly taller man's hands were tucked inside the front pockets of his dark grey skinny jeans. He was wearing nothing else but an old concert t-shit from when they saw Metallica five years ago with an accessory chain that attached to his belt loop, dangling loose over his thigh to compliment the studded belt hugging his narrow waist—Hardly proper attire for a sick person to ware on a crisp autumn night. If it weren't for his sickly complexion Naruto would've suspected Sasuke of going clubbing without him.

Sunglasses hid Sasuke's eyes from Naruto, but under close scrutiny he was able to make out the heavy bags under his eyes, hinting a lack of sleep. Darkness might've cast his friend's aristocrat features in shadow and masked many of the flaws, but not all. Like the way his skin appeared a few shades lighter and cheeks were hollowed out. Or that his immaculately styled hairdo appeared disheveled and matted like it hadn't been washed in days. Oh, and there was this weird dark vibe thing going on with him too.

"Umm, S-sasuke… you feeling okay there buddy? You don't looks so good, man." It was only the partial truth. _Goddamn genetics._

No matter what, the lucky bastard _always_ looked good. It was frustrating as hell. Even when death was knocking at his door his face somehow appeared flawless. Actually…it was even _more_ flawless than usual—if that were even possible. Not one fucking blemish or red inflammation from shaving. _Lucky bastard._

However, the sunglasses at night thing were a major cause concern. Just what was he trying to hide behind them? Or was its purpose to complete a Goth look with those ripped jeans and tight black t-shirt? Hell, it was cold as fuck outside and Sasuke was sick as a dog. If dumb-fuck or asshole was the look he was going for, then he certainly nailed it.

Another concerning aspect was in the way he kept shifting around as if he wasn't comfortable being here...as if he no longer felt welcomed at Naruto's home. Which didn't make any sense really. Where else should he be other than here with him? They were family goddammit! If Sasuke was really that sick, the first person he should've reached out to was him. So he could give him all the proper care and attention that he needed.

Sasuke smirked, the haunting moonlight reflecting off his ivory skin reminded Naruto of what a prince from the underworld might look like if one ever existed. Sinister. Malicious. Otherworldly. "Is that how you greet your best friend, dobe?"

Naruto blinked slowly.

 _Freaky_. Even his voice sounded different. Richer, deeper, silkier…possibly even _hollow_? It was hard to pinpoint the subtle differences.

"Oh, ah, sorry! Umm…if you want we can reschedule movie night for another time—Err, I mean…I don't want to make you sicker or anything." Damn it, why were his cheeks heating up? He was never shy.

"Chill Naruto, I'll survive. It's not like I can miss out on your 21st birthday, after all. So…Aren't you going to invite me in?" _Since when does Sasuke ask for permission to enter his home?_

Naruto peaked his head out further. There was no red 05 Mitsubishi Eclipse parked in one of the visitor parking spots. "Hey _Sasukeeee_ ~ where's your car? You _did_ drive here didn't you?" Naruto thrummed his fingers on the door frame.

The raven visibly tensed. "No… I walked here," he said slowly, hesitantly.

Something didn't feel right here. Sasuke wasn't acting like himself and the blond was starting to feel anxious for entirely different reasons now.

"But you live five miles away! And, and you're _sick_!" There were so many other reasons why it was such a terrible idea that he didn't voice. Like the fact that it was late at night, or that he lived in the shittier side of town.

"What do you want me to say, Naruto? I needed to burn off some extra energy so I took a walk. I've been locked up in the house for a week and couldn't stay there a minute longer," the man grew irritated.

"Well then, you should've answered the fucking door when I dropped by your place a half dozen times," Naruto snapped. Yep, he was still a teensy bit sour about that. "Not even your parents answered. I thought you were avoiding me."

Sasuke expression softened at his pout. "Look Naruto," he sighed, "I was in my room and sick to my stomach. I couldn't've answered the door even if I wanted to. Hell if I know what my mom or dad were doing when you dropped by, I've been sleeping the entire day away for the past week. And you already know how Itachi is…he's rarely ever home. Now, will you please drop it already and let me in?" _He never asks for permission…_

Suspicious behavior or not, Naruto wasn't about to waste time arguing with a sick man who just walked five fucking miles just to see him for his birthday.

"Fine, whatever bastard. Sasuke, oh royal pain in the ass, won't you _pleaseee_ enter my humble abode?" Naruto said sarcastically in a British accent. He then stepped aside and opened the door wider, ushering his friend inside with a wave of his hand as he bowed down overdramatically. "Just, _please—_ for the love of God,take a seat on the sofa so I can get you something to eat or drink, or I'm totally gonna mother-hen your skinny white ass. You'll be sippin' chicken broth and listening to classical music for the rest of the month if you let me have my way with you." Sasuke arched a brow at that, as if he was contemplating Naruto's words closely and debating whether or not he wanted to take him up on that offer.

Entering the apartment, he purposefully stepped right in Naruto's personal bubble as the blond straightened his spine, and leaned in close. Close enough that Naruto could hear the deep inhale coming from his friend, and felt his loose strands of blond hair feather across his nape upon exhaled.

Huh. Did he just _sniff_ him?

"That's not I want right now," the other man whispered huskily in his ears. Oh god. Yes, that was defiantly a sniff!

"Ah, what _do_ you want then?" Naruto breathed weakly.

There was a long and awkward pause.

"Never mind." Sasuke clipped, then just walked away! "Let's just watch the show."

His defenses were obviously back up, although he had no clue why. Sasuke wasn't exactly the easiest person to read, and Naruto was often told he was dense at times. But he could tell that he was definitely getting the grumpy, brooding bastard version of Sasuke tonight. _How nice._

"Yeah, sure." Naruto replied flatly, brushing his sweaty palms down his shirt. Walking over to the kitchen, Naruto grabbed a large bowl of freshly made popcorn and a six pack of Bud Light from the fridge. _Technically_ Naruto wasn't old enough to purchase liquor yet, but he knew the pervy old man in the store very well so he had been no problem purchasing the stuff.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Sasuke taking in the surroundings before he reached the secondhand sofa. His ever assessing gaze scrutinized the small, one bedroom apartment, lingering on the flickering candles lining the window mantel, and then the black roses soaking in a crystal vase that had been placed meticulously on the center of the coffee table in front of the couch. All of a sudden the room became unbearably stuffy.

"Nice. Is there something I should know about, Naruto?" Sasuke inquired, his voice dipping down to a teasing, seductive purr as his attention shifted back to the blond gathering stuff in the kitchen. "I would've dressed more appropriately for the occasion if you would've told me beforehand that this was going to be a date."

"Hardy, har-har, asshole. If you must know—Hinata was planning to come over tonight. But then you texted me that you were coming over, and I…ah, I…ah…yeah." He could just _feel_ his cheeks turn a flaming fire hydrant red with every stupid word that spewed out of his mouth. Naruto dared to look Sasuke in the eyes, well aware that he was blubbering like a fool, and hating that he couldn't read Sasuke expressions through those damn shades he was still wearing.

Honestly, flowers and candles weren't even worth getting flustered over. This was not the first time he's chosen Sasuke over a girl, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. They were tight like that. It just go to show how much of a mess he's been without Sasuke around.

And it also might've had something to do with Sasuke's husky voice. But he would never admit that. He'd take that to the grave.

Juggling the pile of food and drinks, Naruto grumbled his way over to the sofa that Sasuke was now seated on. After placing the snacks safely on the table, he plopped down on a well-used cushion with an unceremonious 'hmmfff' before continuing the conversation. " _Anyways_ …We agreed on a vampire fic tonight. So I hope you don't mind watching the original Dracula movie? I know it's old, and not as cool and stuff…"

"Its fine," Sasuke murmured.

"Cool." He inwardly cringed at his school-girl behavior.

 _Really Naruto, could you make this any more awkward?_

Scratching the back of his neck, Naruto took a healthy swig of beer. Nervous habits die hard. With the click of a button the movie started, and he blew away a stray strand of blond hair that kept getting in front of his eyes while the opening credits rolled. It took a while, but with the help of liquid courage warming up his core, easing the unwanted tension in the room, Naruto managed to sink into a relaxed state with his feet propped up on the coffee table, cold beer in hand. A pleasant buzz ran through his system as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and munched happily on the salty snack. This was not the first drink he's had this night.

Early on in the movie Sasuke also got more comfortable, grabbing a beer of his own. And at some point, he had managed to scoot closer to Naruto without his notice. That was until their knees knocked together and elbows bumped with every subtle movement—not that Naruto minded the close proximity. He quite liked it actually. But when Sasuke started breathing in his scent again, the fine hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Hey, Sasuke…why do you keep sniffing me? Do I smell bad or something?"

"No. You smell good, Naruto… So fucking good." Sasuke's words came out almost groanlike—all gravelly and breathy. _Okay…_

Naruto didn't believe him. He's been complimented before, but never has anyone told him that his sent was, 'so fucking good'.

Naruto's nose scrunched up as he raised up an arm to sniff his pit. There was no strong odor coming from it but he wasn't exactly fresh either. "Dude, that's a weird thing to say to a guy. Nice, but weird. You must be mistaking me for the flowers or candles," he pointed over to the mantel and stated proudly, "I bought scented kind."

"It's not the candles," his friend disagreed.

As if to prove the theory correct, Sasuke actually dared to press his nose right into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. Then the bastard fucking groaned! _Groaned!_

Now. Naruto like to believe he was a confident dude. A man comfortable in his own skin, and 100% confident with his sexuality. He didn't mind butt slaps or long hugs from other men, especially not one coming from his best friend. That being said, he had his limits. Another guy scenting him and groaning, as though he were covered in cake frosting was definitely one of those hard limits.

Men don't groan. Not like that they don't. Not unless they were aroused or injured or eating a greasy burger.

Staring blindly at the screen, Naruto held himself utterly still while Sasuke breathed him in, feeling oddly flushed for having him so close and sniffing him like this. Honestly, he was sure of what to do in this situation. This scenario wasn't included in the bromance handbook. And he would know, Kiba bought him one for Christmas as a joke one day. Go figure.

"Ah, Sasuke…are you okay, man?" he found himself asking. "You're acting really strange." _Understatement of the year._

"Sorry. You're scent—It's really distracting." Sasuke pushed away and moved to the far side of the couch, distancing himself but never denying it. "Sorry," he apologized again and paused. "It was a bad idea for me to come here tonight. I can't be around you when you smell like that...you're making me really hungry. So, ah, yeah—I should probably head out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. You're aren't going anywhere, my friend, you just got here." Naruto reached over and pressed a hand down on Sasuke's knee. "If you are hungry you should've spoken up sooner. I've got plenty of party leftovers in the fridge."

Scratching at his chin, Naruto bolted out of his seat before Sasuke could argue another lame-ass excuse to leave, empty beer can in hand. "Just hang tight for a minute, I've got exactly what you need—pizza and cake! Can't ever go wrong with that," the blond announced overenthusiastically over his shoulder, not bothering to look back to see if Sasuke had gotten up to follow him or not.

In reality, Naruto needed the distance so he could remember how to regain control his breathing again.

Sure he was thrilled to have Sasuke over, but the man kept making him nervous. The sniffing thing really freaked him out.

Minutes later he returned with a paper plate stacked with pre-heated pizza slices, and a second one carrying a generous portion of chocolate cake. The bastard rarely liked anything sweet but he'd have to suck it up and deal with it for once. It was Naruto's birthday cake, after all.

"Here, eat up big boy. I've got more where this came from if you're still hungry."

Sasuke almost looked insulted at the generous plate of food. Naruto had to hold in a laugh, his friend's stony expression was the definition of disdain. Behind those shaded glasses he was absolutely certain there would be a glare of some kind. Sasuke was the only person Naruto knew that could look at pizza and cake that way. Nevertheless, the grumpy bastard graciously accepted the plate, albeit reluctantly.

Un-pausing the movie once they resettled in, Naruto's blue eyes glued to the screen. Every so often he'd comment on the movie and crack jokes to lighten the mood. Still, the one sided conversation sounded strained even to his own ears. Out of the corner of his eye, he silently observed Sasuke take only a few nibbles of food before setting it down or shuffled the food around with a fork. Typical behavior for someone who hated the food and was trying to hide the fact, or not hungry at all.

At some point in the movie Sasuke's gaze drifted towards him and stayed there, completely disregarding the flick. Naruto's skin tingled with heightened awareness the longer he pretended not to notice. It didn't take very long for him to start fidgeting in his seat.

Adamant on hiding his discomfort, the blond kept his mouth shut for once and downed half a can of beer in one go, pointedly ignoring the discomforting atmosphere swallowing up the room. It was pretty common for Sasuke to be a grumpy, brooding mess on a good day. Naruto usually knew how to handle it, however tonight his attitude was almost unbearable. The harder Naruto tried, the more distant and curt his friend grew. Something had to be bothering him or he was sicker than he led on.

"So, ah, what do you think it would be like if vampires actually existed?" Naruto pitched when the silence became too unbearable. The TV screen flashed with an innocent woman screaming her head off as Count Dracula sunk his fangs into the victim's neck. Neither of them pretended to be watching it anymore. Naruto's gaze darted to the half-eaten cake slice sitting on Sasuke's lap after their eyes caught. Sasuke remained focused solely on him, not even bothering to have the decency to look elsewhere. _So awkward._

"There are some good things about them," the raven murmured. Naruto almost jumped out of his seat when his friend actually answered back. Although, it was kind of an odd response to his question. Who the fuck sides with the vampire?

"Really?" The blond arched a brow, shooting him a skeptical look. "Like what?"

"Population control for one. But wouldn't it be great to never age or get sick again? To have unimaginable strength and speed? You could do anything you ever wanted with those abilities, no one could stop you." Of course Sasuke would think like that.

"Yeah, I guess…but I'd never be able to walk in the sun again or have a child of my own one day. And who'd want to live off of blood when there is ramen in this world?" Naruto scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Immortality has to come at some price," Sasuke agreed. "But ramen would taste like shit after you got a taste of fresh blood—Just think how incredible it would feel to have someone's life-force rushing through your system like a shot pure ecstasy. The power. The adrenaline. The high. How much better sex could be with no physical limitations, no STD's or unplanned pregnancies holding you back. You could fuck for hours on end."

Sasuke scooted back over. And without permission, he began stroking small circles over the younger man's clavicle with the smooth pad of his thumb, elbow resting on the back cushion of the sofa. A seductive smile teased his lips. Naruto smiled back shyly in return, until he realized what Sasuke had just said.

The intimate touch was a bit uncomfortable but not as bad as the sniffing. He was genuinely happy that his friend was no longer brooding. Just getting the grumpy bastard to smile was a victory in his books. Well, it was more of a sexy tilt of his lips—but it still counted!

He could do without the subject matter though…

The blond never understood why his male friends always brought up sex around him. Naruto wasn't the type of guy that thought about fucking or naked chicks all the time. Food was of much higher importance as far as he was concerned. Although, that could possibly change if he ever got around to losing his virginity...

Nah. Food was everything.

Thankfully Sasuke was a private guy by nature. Rarely did he ever bring up sex, or women for that matter. So it was a bit of a shock that he would bring it up now, out of all times. Amazing sex wasn't the first thing that came to Naruto's mind when discussing vampires. What really got under his skin was the way his voice got all husky as he slid into Naruto's personal space.

"Instead of adding to the overpopulation in the world you could just turn the ones you love, Naruto. _They'd_ be your children…your family…your lovers." Sasuke continued in a dark tone.

Chills ran up Naruto's spine when Sasuke's fingers brushed over his pulse—the same spot that he nuzzled earlier. Sasuke hooked a finger under the collar of his shirt and pulled, exposing the tanned shoulder hidden beneath. Closing the distance, he leaned in all the way. His chapped lips ghosting over the blond's bony shoulder blade before pressing a chaste kiss on the taut flesh. Naruto's heart pounded in his chest as Sasuke worked his way up to his throat.

A tongue darted out.

One lick, then two.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice shook. He couldn't breathe right. Eyelids snapped shut, his brows furrowed in confusion as he swallowed down the lump in his suddenly dry throat. If he wasn't so damn terrified and confused by the whole situation he would've noticed Sasuke's breath was cold on his skin—Not hot or even warm. _Cool._

"You taste better than you even smell," Sasuke moaned.

Every muscle in Naruto's body tensed up instantaneously, the frown on his face said it all.

"Jesus, Sasuke. Just what the fuck do I smell like? Beer? Pizza?"

"Like bl—You smell like dinner." Sasuke inhaled deeply. "So sweet and savory. I need to taste you."

What the actual fuck.

Was Sasuke seriously suggesting that he smelled like a goddamn roasted duck in cranberry sauce or something? Naruto fought back the immediate urge to scream or punch the crazy, sick bastard in the face. But he didn't. Because he knew that Sasuke was just being an ass to get in his head.

"Seriously, Naruto, you smell really good. Crazy good." A second later Sasuke was literally pawing at his loose t-shirt, nose pressed up against his neck. Chilled breath washing over Naruto's skin in the creepiest way possible. "Tell me to stop, Naruto." Sasuke murmured gruffly, his voice to low and animalistic to be normal. "You really should tell me to stop."

Shit. He really needed to get the hell away from him. Something was seriously wrong with his best friend.

"Jesus, man—Fucking stop!" Naruto shoved his friend off him. "What the hell is your problem, Sasuke?"

Anger surged through Naruto's veins when his best friend chose this time to ignore him. Blue eyes narrowed into slits. The fucker didn't even have the decency to look ashamed. And those damn sunglasses that he was hiding behind got on his last nerve. Naruto sucked in a few deep breaths to calm himself down and get his shit together. It wouldn't do him any good if he picked a fight with Sasuke now, not when his friend was obviously going through stuff. Maybe this was his coming out of the closet confession.

"Sasuke talk to me, bro. You know I don't swing that way, right? I've got a girlfriend—one whom I'm _very_ much attracted to. So tell me what's wrong. I promise that I won't get mad or tell your secret to anyone. You can tell me anything…anything at all," he said calmly.

"I can't," Sasuke replied curtly. Head cast down, his thick, choppy bangs hid his features from Naruto, making him impossible to read. "I'm sorry, I really should leave now."

"Oh no you're not!" Naruto snatched his wrist. "I haven't seen you in a goddamn week, Sasuke! You ain't going nowhere until you talk to me." Before he even knew what he was doing, Naruto lunged out of his seat and reached for Sasuke's shades, tearing them off. A gasp escaped his lips when blood red irises greeted him instead of black. "Holy shit, dude—your eyes! What the fuck happened to your eyes?"

"Contacts," Sasuke said flatly, brows furrowed in tight line.

"Damn," Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, tension slowly draining from his body. It was all staring to make sense now. "So _that's_ why you were acting like that. You went all out for vamp night, didn't you? Shit Sasuke, you should've said something to me sooner."

Years ago they developed this unofficial tradition where they'd both dress during the month of October, playing the monster in the horror film chosen for that night. A tradition that Naruto had completely forgotten. He'd been so distracted with setting up for the party and worried sick about Sasuke health that he hadn't given it a second thought. Naruto would've figured it out sooner if Sasuke was wearing his old vampire costume. The contacts certainly made for a sweet new addition. The man was a master at cosplay, and it completely natural for him to fall into character. However, it was unusual for him to take the role-playing to this level—he'd never gone so far as to lick or even threaten to bite Naruto in the past.

"I bet you even put on fangs…here, let me see 'em…" Naruto hummed appreciatively.

Unable to resist, the blond reached up to Sasuke's mouth and stupidly pried his upper lip open with his thumb and index finger, revealing the sharp tip of an elongated canine.

"Fuck, you really do have them! And they look so real, too. Damn it, you are always so much better at cosplay than I am." He pouted. "I'm so jealous right now. All I've got on are plain clothes—"

"Naruto, you need to back away. Right. Now." Sasuke warned in a dangerously low tone, a look of raw hunger burning through his blood red eyes. No, not hungry—Starved.

"Sasuke, you can cut the act now," he scoffed. "But for a moment there you almost scared me," Naruto admitted with a crooked grin, then looked away sheepishly. There was something about Sasuke's eyes that still made his heart pound a little faster than normal. The way they seemed to light up a hellfire red like a crazed light settled in them, something dangerous and predatory sparking just beneath the surface. Yet his stubborn side chose to ignore the threat for what it was and go for the fangs anyways. "Since you've got the eyes and act down lemme at least borrow the fangs for the movie. God, you're such an overachieving bastard. I'm feeling naked here."

Naruto grunted as he tried prying out the prosthetic fangs with one hand but the damn things wouldn't budge. They were really glued in there tight! Tugging harder, his pointer finger slid down the saliva coated tooth and nicked from the pointed tip. A droplet of blood fell from his fingertip onto to the tip of Sasuke's tongue.

Don't ask him what had happened next. It happened so fast it was all a blur.

One moment he was hovering over Sasuke, trying to steal part of his best friend's costume; then the next, he was lying on the floor after being shoved, or so he suspected. The force of the hit was hard enough to punch the air out from his lungs and send him soaring across the room, where he crash landed on the ground.

Dazed and confused, Naruto glanced at the couch and found no one there. He moved his aching head to the side. Sasuke was no longer in the room. It happened faster than his brain could process.

What the fuck?

There was no way he drank _that_ much. He was feeling only slightly buzzed. But there was no other reasonable explanation that came to mind. Getting drunk and tripping over his two front feet was a hell of a lot easier to believe than getting tossed as though he were nothing but a rag doll by his _sick_ best friend, who suddenly and mysteriously developed the strength of a motherfucking pickup truck over a week. Even steroids couldn't work that fast.

Still, that didn't explain where Sasuke had run off to. Or the deep, demonic rumble he heard after spilling blood.

Seriously, just what the hell happened?

This night kept on getting weirder and weirder...

A disturbing hacking sound coming from the bathroom encouraged Naruto to pick himself up off the floor. He swayed unsteadily once he managed to stand upright, legs trembling ever so slightly while he waited patiently for his balance to return. Shit, he must've dropped harder than he thought.

Screams from the horror movie playing in the background did nothing to help calm his nerves as he made his way over to the bathroom. The apartment was dark except for the eerie glow from the moonlight cutting through the kitchen window, and flickering candlelight. The softy burning flame cast deep shadows throughout the small apartment, which naturally increased the creep factor ten-fold. Of course being so close to Halloween didn't help either.

Naruto's mind kept wandering to impossible conclusions with every step he took, cursing himself under his breath for binge watching horror flicks every damn night since the 1st. God, he was really starting to hate that tradition. Now it felt as though he was the star actor of a real life horror movie.

Correction. He was the star _victim_ of said film.

The hacking resumed and Naruto forced himself to set aside the irrational fear and paranoia so he could go and take care of Sasuke. Because that's what best friends were supposed to do. Yeah.

One thing was certain—Sasuke was not doing well. That cough sounded like death itself, definitely not simple case of the common cold or flu. It was much worse than that.

Determination side, Naruto still saw images of large, masked men wielding chainsaws, snarling werewolves, and other nasty disfigured monsters lurking just behind the door, hovering at the surface of his mind as he laid a heavy hand on the wooden door, a faint yellow light streamed through the cracks. He hesitated.

Damn it, he was over thinking again.

Sucking in a deep breath, Naruto braced himself as he called out to his friend on the other side of the door, sweaty palm gripping the metal knob. "S-sauke…you alright in there buddy?"

Fuck. What kinda dumbass question was that? Of course he wasn't doing okay. He was coughing up a lung for Christ sake!

More of that horrid retching.

Great. Now he felt like a pansy-ass-bitch, a coward who should've immediately ran in there without second thought to help out his one true friend.

Twisting the handle, the door swung open with ease, artificial light assaulted Naruto's unadjusted eyes. Squinting, his stomach churned at the sight of his friend's deplorable condition when he came into view.

Later he would regret ever turning that knob…

* * *

 **A/N:** Please remember to leave a review!


	2. Shattered

Chapter 2: Shattered

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! What better day to update Black Rose than on Black Friday? Halloween, maybe. But I was to slow at typing this.

The song 'Words As Weapons, by Seether' covers the next two chapters. Which I highly recommend listening to at some point.

Beta'd by HeartSNS

Heads up: This is a story about a vampire fic that got way to real. I hold nothing back. And I don't sugar coat anything. Seriously, nothing. I'm determined to give you the full experience. The good, the bad, the hot, and the ugly. And it wouldn't be a proper horror fic without mental anguish and a smidgen of violence. Some parts in this might even have me questioning my sanity. So turn the lights down low, my lovelies; it's about to get real dark up in this bitch.

Disclaimer: No puppies were harmed in the making of this fic.

* * *

 _October 10_ _th_ _, 12:16 a.m._

Throwing open the door, Naruto spotted Sasuke down on his knees, hunched over the toilet as he retched. Both hands gripping the sides of the unsanitary porcelain bowl like a lifeline. His thick, raven hair was plastered to his forehead in matted clumps, damp with sweat as tremors wracked across his weakened body in violent waves.

In a flash Naruto was kneeling at his side. Using one hand, he lifted up the tousled hair from his friend's face, while the other rubbed soothing circles across his back. In hopes of easing his suffering, the blond whispered words of encouragement into Sasuke's ear.

Looking down into the toilet bowl had been a mistake. Naruto's heart sank in his chest when he spotted blood in the toilet bowl, his face drained of color.

Holy fuck. There was so much of it.

"Shit, Sasuke—Fuck! You're spewing blood, man. That can't be good. I'm sorry, but I need to get you to the hospital. Like right now. T-this—this isn't normal…you need some help." When the dry heaving finally stopped Naruto leaped up to his feet. "Fuck. I had no idea you were this sick. Why the hell did you come over when you're this sick, you stubborn bastard? Goddammit, Sasuke—I'll go call for an ambulance." Stressed out and fucking pissed off at Sasuke's blatant disregard of welfare, Naruto dragged a hand through his messy blond locks. "Give me sec—I'll be right back."

As Naruto turned to leave the restroom to go make the call, Sasuke's hand darted out, snatching the hem of his t-shirt with an iron grip.

"Don't." A raspy voice reach his ears.

Naruto jerked back around, clenched fists at his sides. "Don't?" The blond barked out a dry, humorless laugh. He was really losing his patience here. "What do you mean, don't? Are you fucking delusional? You're hacking up blood for Pete's sake, Sasuke! You shouldn't fucking be here right now." Naruto huffed out a hot angry breath. "I seriously can't believe your parents haven't taken you to the hospital yet. Now let go of my shirt. I'm getting you help whether I have to drag your stubborn dying ass out of here, or drive you there myself."

"No," Sasuke persisted. "I'm not going anywhere, Naruto. There's nothing the hospital can do for me."

Naruto nearly laughed. The command was not nearly as effective when he started coughing like a chain smoker all over again. Hell, he couldn't even look Naruto in the eyes! And the Uchiha death glare was the most effective tool in the man's arsenal.

"Bull-fucking-shit, Sasuke. Get your ass up and let go of me." Naruto yanked hard, freeing himself. "I'm not sure why you don't think a licensed, medical professionals in a state of the art facility can't help you, but at least let me call my godmother, Tsunade—she'll know what to do. She _always_ knows what to do. If anyone can help you it's definitely her. She's the best doctor I know."

The second Naruto reached for the door it was slammed in his face with such force the hinges rattled and wood splintered beneath the pale hand. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Staring wide-eyed in shock, the blond was pinned to the door as though he were a fly on the wall. Swallowing thickly, Naruto licked his lips, Adam's apple bobbing up and down in effort to pass the sudden dry lump clogging up his throat.

Once again Sasuke moved faster than Naruto could even register.

He never did reach that handle...

"W-what the fuck, Sasuke! I'm just trying to help here. Let me out!" Naruto glared over his shoulder, his voice coming out much squeakier than he'd like.

"You shouldn't've come in here, Naruto. Not when you smell like that. Not when you taste like that…" Sasuke breathed in deeply. _God, no. Not the damn sniffing thing again._ "I can't let you go."

"Fucking—Hell, Sasuke!" he snarled, twisting his body around so that he could face his captor. "Are you _trying_ to die?! 'Cause you should know that ain't happening on my watch, bro."

Naruto glared furiously at Sasuke. A mixture of concern and need to get his point across sparked through his heated blue eyes as they snapped towards Sasuke's face, where they caught in those terrifyingly red eyes. Seeing them up close and in better light them made them appear all too real. Add the white tip of a fang peeking between blood slicked lips—

Fuck, he almost forgot how to breathe.

Sasuke's pink tongue darted out, slowly licking away the smear of blood staining his lips bright red, like he was savoring the taste of it. To Naruto's absolute horror he was unable to look away.

"I already told you the hospital can't help me, moron. No one can. Solid foods have been making me sick, so drop it already." Sasuke's creepy eyes never left the spot on Naruto's neck.

"Ah, sure…" Naruto took in an unsteady breath, still not convinced that Sasuke was okay. Not at all. "Look—let's just get you cleaned up, and then we'll take it from there. I can make you some tea or something if that'll help your stomach. But lemme at least help get you cleaned up first. No offence, but you smell like shit. So feel free to use my toothbrush to get that nasty taste out of your mouth."

Dropping an arm to the side, Sasuke took a step back. He might've physically let Naruto go, but that nasty smirk playing across his face was telling a different story. Keeping his guard up, the blond felt as though he were a mouse trapped inside a hungry cat's gaze. Naruto quickly looked away and made himself busy by grabbing the washrag next to the sink. They were both standing in front of the mirror, however, when Naruto peered at the reflective glass panel there was only one person looking back.

And it wasn't Sasuke.

Cold hard dread formed a solid brick in Naruto's gut. "Ah…say, Sasuke? W-why can't I see you in the mirror? Is this some kind of prank or something? To get back at the time I—"

A sinister laugh echoed through the bathroom, cutting off the blond. "Is that what you think, Naruto? That I've avoided you for an entire fucking week just so I could plan a stupid-ass prank on your birthday? Surely even _you_ cannot be that dense." _That's what he was afraid of._

Invisible fingers pricked across the soft skin of his nape, shifting the trimmed strands of wheat colored hair in the direction of the sweeping motion of Sasuke's hand. Naruto fought back a shiver, the action threatened to give him heart palpitations. Goosebumps formed when cold puffs of air washed over his neck and jaw like a bucket of ice water, chilling him to the bone. He was unsure of what to do in this kinda situation. _What the fuck was_ _ **anybody**_ _supposed to do in this situation?_ There was no way Sasuke could actually be a vampire. It just wasn't possible.

But as pressure formed on his back, Naruto couldn't help his mind from wandering in that territory. The bastard was boxing him in again, yet he couldn't see a damn thing through the mirror. Sasuke's body was strong and solid against his back, like a brick wall. Not at all frail by the sickly state he was in. God, he was so strong. Impossibly strong.

Naruto never did manage to suppress that shutter.

"Sasuke, what happened to you? Are you on something? _Please_ tell me this is all a joke. It has to be."

 _Because the other alternative just isn't possible._

"You tell me, Naruto" the older man whispered into his ear. "Does it seem like I'm joking to you?" _No, no it doesn't…_ "Look at me."

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was spun around haphazardly to face the other man. Their lower halves lined up as Sasuke's arm wrapped securely around his waist, pulling him in and restricting his movements at the same time. Soon after, Sasuke's other arm snaked in between his shoulder blades, restraining his upper body as his fingers twined in Naruto's messy blond hair, petting and stroking. The embrace was far too intimate to be considered a bro hug by any means, setting Naruto's teeth on edge. Knowing Sasuke, though, the daring move was designed to control his body rather than be a disturbing display of affection. 'Cause he was a bastard like that.

 _Why_ Sasuke was trapping him, he had no fucking clue. Nothing was making a whole lot of sense right now.

Naruto squirmed.

 _God, why was he acting this way?_ It was so damn awkward and uncomfortable that he couldn't think straight. He also couldn't help but get caught up in the moment. Which made the blond feel uneasy for completely different reasons than having a man claiming to be a vampire holding him down.

For real though, they were standing so damn close that their breaths mingled. What kinda sick friend does that? To a guy friend no less. A bad one, that's what. A really fucking bad one.

Unwanted heat coiled low in his gut at that hungry, confident look Sasuke was giving him. It wasn't a friendly look. Hell no, that would be to easy. It was one of those predatory 'fuck me' or 'eat me' looks. Naruto quickly shoved that image and strange feelings aside. He wasn't going down that road—Not tonight, not ever. Fuck no.

But as he listened to Sasuke's heavy breathing, each ragged inhale easily heard over his own rapidly beating heart, Naruto's ocean blue eyes squeezed tight in fear and titillation. It took all he had to control his breathing. To hide his panic. To hide his arousal. _In…and out, in…and out, in…and out._ A meltdown wouldn't do him any good right now.

"Damn, you smell good," Sasuke repeated again, his voice dipping into a low growl. "So fucking good. Tell me baby, are you scared?" Naruto made a distressed noise in the back of his throat after Sasuke yanked his head harshly to the side. Sasuke's head dipped down until all Naruto could see was oily, black-blue hair. The smooth, hard bone of needlelike teeth scraped over his pulse point. Somehow the blond managed to shake his head no. Didn't matter. He wasn't fooling anyone. "Hmm, you sure about that Naruto? I can smell the fear rolling off your skin like a sweet perfume. I can also smell something else—but I'll let you take a guess as to which one that is. You can't lie to me, Naruto. Not anymore."

Swallowing hard, Naruto stubbornly held his ground. Sasuke was talking—Not making a _ton_ of sense, but he was coherent enough that whatever he was doing, Naruto knew the man wasn't an undead killing machine. Crazy, yes. Vampire, no. This had to be some sort of misunderstanding, possibly even drugs. Vampires didn't exist. They couldn't. So there was no way in hell his best friend had just turned into one.

"Ha! W-why would I ever be scared of you, _teme_?" Gripping the edge of the sink with both hands, Naruto's voice shook almost as bad as his body did. Holding his ground didn't make him fucking superman.

"Because you should be." The words rolled off Sasuke's tongue thick and harsh, like a growling German accent.

"Y-you're my best friend, Sasuke. I'd never be scared of you." An obvious lie. That was more of a past tense reference anyways. Old Sasuke was a prickly hedgehog with a gooey center. Current Sasuke was fucking terrifying.

"Then I feel sorry for you." Barring his teeth in front of the boy, Sasuke took sadistic pleasure the moment Naruto's true blue eyes transformed into stormy sea grey, going from confusion to horror.

"Holy shit, you're are a vampire," Naruto stated. His eyes widened in terror as he observed Sasuke's fangs lengthen and grow right in front of him. All doubt of Sasuke being a vampire washed away in an instant. Adrenaline surged through the blond's veins as he struggled to break free, but his friend was to strong. Much too strong. Naruto panicked. "Wh-what do you want from me, Sasuke? Why did you come here? Are…are you here to k-kill me?"

The vampire's brows furrowed, hurt and betrayal briefly flickered beneath those hellish eyes. "You think I'm going to kill you? That I'd rip out your throat just for an easy meal? I'm disappointed in you, Naruto. You, of all people should know me better than that. I'm not here to hurt you, dobe. I'm here because I can't do this without you. I need you."

"What does that even mean?!" Naruto shouted, not even caring if tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes at any moment. He was in the arms of an insane vampire for fuck sake! Man tears were the least of his worries. Then, all of a sudden a dreadful realization dawned on him. "Oh, god! Did you kill your family? Please don't tell me you killed them."

"Enough with the questions," Sasuke warned, his fist twisted in Naruto's hair painfully as punishment. Agony blurred the boy's watery vision even more. But he fought through it. Because he was tough like that. Balls of steel and all.

Actually there was no logic behind his madness. Bravery and stupidity were one in the same when it came to the blond.

Ignoring the countless dangers of arguing with a vampire, Naruto continued: "Then try answering one for once, you bastard! If you're gonna stick a fang me and drink my blood then I do believe I have the goddamn right to know what you're planning on doing with my body, you selfish prick."

It was clear Sasuke wasn't enjoying the conversation, the vampire's eyes glowing a deep, hellfire red. Served the bastard right. Naruto was not in donating blood kinda mood today. After all, it was his life on the line. He was placing on his bets on Sasuke having some humanity left. Even if all there was left was just an ounce inside that reanimated corpse, Naruto was determined to pull it to the surface. Then hopefully make it out of this nightmare alive. Preferably in one piece—but that was negotiable.

"We can work this out, Sasuke…find a cure or the next best thing. You can live off of animal blood or something, and I can volunteer at a blood bank, sneak you some blood bags when no one's watching. Whatever it takes I'll help you get through this Sasuke—I promise. We can figure out a solution together. Like we always do."

Sasuke laughed darkly. "You still don't get it do you, Naruto? There _is_ no cure for me—and I'm sure as heck not going to live off pig's blood for eternity. So, as tempting as your offer sounds, I'm must decline. I'm not ashamed of what I've become. All I want is you by my side. That's all I've ever want. Do you understand what I'm saying, Naruto? I'm going to make you mine. You're always going to be mine."

Naruto's heart picked up as the words sank in. He exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself down before he developed an ulcer. "Don't ask me to be your thrall, Sasuke. I don't think—I can't be that…"

"That's not what I want for you, love. I've got much bigger plans in mind."

"Then wh—" Naruto's protests died on his lips as Sasuke's mouth sealed over the flesh of his throat. Flash frozen in fear, he remained motionless in the vampire's arms. The last thing he wanted was to piss off a blood sucker at his throat. With little effort, Sasuke could rip out his trachea in the blink of an eye. Maybe even faster.

As hard as he tried to keep still, Naruto body tensed up involuntarily when he felt the telltale sting from the deadly fangs draw angry red lines down his neckline like a carver's blade.

How could his body not react when a predator was scenting and tasting him, as though he were a defenseless bunny about to be devoured?

 _Why didn't he listen to his gut instincts earlier? 'Somethings not right with Sasuke. Don't open the door, stupid.'_

He opened the , he was such a dumbass.

"S-Sasuke—Damn it. Stop necking me." Naruto squirmed, attempting to wiggle his way out of this but Sasuke's hold on him tightened even more, hard enough to leave bruises. And oh, his poor, abused hair—Fuck! If Naruto wanted to move his head—even an inch, well then, he would be sporting a wicked bald spot by the way those fingers were locked in with an iron grip. Check one for supernatural strength. "You're freaking me out."

"I know, baby" the immortal groaned into his neck, his voice way too deep to resemble anything human. "I can hear your heartbeat. I can practically taste it on my tongue, the blood pumping through your carotid artery—and fuck, I've never wanted anything so bad in my life."

The one person that Naruto knew better than himself somedays was no longer here.

Sasuke was gone. Dead. Gone. Monsterfied.

"Fucking—damn," Naruto grunted. It was hard to control his breathing when Sasuke's firm lips and wet, silky mouth sucked hickeys all over his neck and collar bone like a possessive lover. But he wasn't Naruto's lover. Not even close.

His best friend would never act like this.

Busting open a vein, and guzzling down his blood like a goddamn Slurpee was a normal thing to expect from any vampire, certainly. But using pet names like love or baby? No—just no. The real Sasuke would never do that. Dobe and moron were far more like it. That was proof enough that his best friend died when whatever hellish beast sank its unholy teeth into Sasuke neck one night, effectively ending his life at a ripe young age of 22.

Now, Naruto considered himself to be a kind and loving person, someone who would never wish death on anybody—human or not. Monster or beast. But damn did he ever want to hunt and torture that motherfucker who turned his best friend into a bloodthirsty leach. Because watching a creature that looked exactly like his best friend struggle not to kill him was worse than death itself.

Sasuke's fangs teased Naruto's throat. There was a sudden pinch as the two, needlelike fangs sank into his flesh. His mouth hung open in silent agony as pain overwhelmed his body. But pain wasn't the only thing he felt. Searing heat branched out from the bite mark like snake venom slowly mapping out his bloodstream like a road atlas, not stopping until every inch of his body was affected.

Naruto's chest heaved as panic flooded his senses. He was breathing too fast, he knew that. Yet he couldn't stop. Lungs burned for oxygen that wouldn't stay in his chest long enough. He felt like he was going to die. Not from the bite, but asphyxiation. A crazed smile lit up his face at the irony of it all. There was a vampire sucking on his neck, and yet, Naruto was going to die from fucking hyperventilation.

Most likely Sasuke had died alone. In extreme pain and agony. Watched in helpless horror as a sadistic demon took everything away from him with one single bite. The cruel fate of the world snuffed out another young and promising soul before it was ever given the opportunity to shine.

A bout of manic laughter slowly bubbled up Naruto's chest where it stayed, throwing his body into a fit of uncontrollable spasms. Body wracking, pupils narrowed into dangerous slit. Insanity flashed wild and raw within his eyes, reflecting the fragile state his mind was in. Naruto was rapidly fading into madness as pieces of him shattered into tiny little fragments. The sharp sound of glass breaking in his mind.

It was all so fucking funny because it was so fucking fitting.

Ever since he could remember, Naruto had to fight tooth and nail just to make it out okay. He's survived years of neglect; a broken childhood, drifting from one foster home to the next, never finding a family that loved him—that accepted him. After his 18th birthday he was finally released from the hell of it all, but it hadn't been easy living on his own either. Nothing was ever easy for him. It took a lot of work just to achieve a somewhat normal life for himself. And he was proud of that. Proud of himself for never giving up on his dreams. Proud that he had friends, a job, an education, and a roof over his head. All by himself! The orphan underdog.

Fate was such a bitch.

Now everything he's ever strived for was about to be stripped away by the one person he trusted most.

For the first time in his life, Uzumaki Naruto felt as though he was braking beyond repair.

"Stay with me, Naruto. I can't lose you yet." Distantly he could hear Sasuke's words, see the red glow of his eyes and the concern that lay beneath them. But that's all it was. Faint. Like a twinkling star. Far away and unreachable until the next words were spoken.

"Calm yourself."

Those two words held weight. They echoed through Naruto's mind, bouncing off his stored memories, thoughts, and emotions. Spreading further and deeper until an opening was found, where it could then bury itself deep inside and take root within his subconscious and grow.

A sense of calmness washed over Naruto. Artificial, yet warm and inviting. Vision blinking back into existence, Naruto held onto that safety blanket as his mind worked on rebuilding the defensive walls that kept him sane. Slowly, his crazed laughter turned into chocked sobs, which turned into watery hiccups as the world around him slowed to a more manageable pace.

Naruto was well aware that he was in the arms of a vampire, and yet, he couldn't find it in him to care.

"You don't wanna do this, Sasuke. This isn't you—" he trailed off weakly. It seemed the right thing to say at the time.

"That's where you're wrong, Naruto. Becoming a vampire didn't change who I am. It just gave me the opportunity to take what's mine." Naruto could barely hear his words over the roaring blood pulsing in his ear. At least his heart still remembered that it was in danger. Good ol' trustworthy organ. "You're always going to be mine."

Fangs plunged into his neck again and sucked.

Sucked until all Naruto knew was agony smashing through his body, and pleasure, an excruciating kind he had never known existed before. The wound throbbed with every slow suck and draw of his life force, a mixture of pleasure and pain encompassed him, vibrating through him until there was nothing else left to feel. His eye sight blurred, and his feet tingled, but the rest of his senses heightened to a level he hadn't experienced before. He was floating so high in the sky he could touch the clouds, feel the warmth of sunlight on his skin, and his heart sang like a wild sonnet.

There was only two of them. Sasuke and Naruto. Together as one. It felt right. It was wrong. He felt whole and free. It was a lie.

Wet sucking, soft gasps, groans, and whimpers filled the small bathroom with lewd noises as the vampire fed off him. Drowning in sensation, Naruto could only clench onto Sasuke's shirt in a desperate attempt to cling to reality as he fell victim to the other man. There was nothing he could do now. Maybe there never was. His ability to fight back, speak, or even stand on his own was nothing but a distant memory. If Sasuke wanted to end his life right here and now there was not a goddamn thing he could do about it. The knowledge should've been more frightening than it was.

Sasuke was going to drain him. Kill him. It was then when Naruto remembered that he wanted to live.

Blind reality washed away the artificial calmness, replacing it with devastation once again.

Oh how he wished for that numbness to return, if only for a minute more. So that he could forget his life ever existed. So that he could forget his best friend was going to end him. Numb him until the blood loss did it for him. Ride the peaceful high of a Heroin addict.

"Please—no!" But the vampire didn't stop. Of course he didn't. Naruto's plea was like the whine of an old dog, moments before its owner dragged it behind the shed and shot a bullet into its skull.

Cold fingers slipped under his shirt. Sasuke's touch radiated into his body, toxic and disgusting, enthralling and forbidden, and invaded his bloodstream. Naruto's eyes widened in panic and his gasps grew frantic. The only reason he was still standing was for Sasuke's supportive arm and the vanity his ass leaned on. Although, he'd rather be a puddle on the floor when Sasuke's hand started exploring underneath his shirt.

Naruto didn't know what to make of it. Why was he doing that? Was it just because he was in the moment of the feeding? Like it was a normal vampire thing to do?

God, he hoped it was.

Before Naruto could piece together where this was headed, the vampire stepped in-between his legs, forcing them apart and stroked over the bulge in his pants. At some point that wandering hand managed to cup him. Fuck. He hadn't even known about the arousal. When the fuck did he get hard? Better yet, _why_? Humiliation stained his cheeks red as his best friend violated him over his jeans—Thank Levi for thick denims!

As mortified as he was, Naruto couldn't stop himself from pushing into the touch, an embarrassed whimper escaped his lips.

Jesus H Christ. What the fuck was wrong with him? A vampire was sucking him dry, going to leave him for dead, and his body thought _this_ would be the perfect time to get off? God-fucking-damn-it.

Naruto never pegged himself as a sadist. Apparently he was wrong. Add that to his gravestone, he thought sourly.

Sasuke growled softly at his throat. His fangs withdrawing completed and the world roared back into focus as suddenly as it had slowed. Blood gushed hot from the wound on his neck, but not for long. Quickly the vampire lapped it up. Sasuke's tongue darted out and gently licked the twin bite marks with long drags of his tongue, specialized saliva working as a coagulant to seal the wound almost immediately.

A cool breeze whooshed over Narutos skin. He shuddered and closed his eyes, teeth puncturing his bottom lip. He tasted blood. Once he finally opens his eyes the world spun in circles around them. Surprisingly not from blood loss. He didn't understand. Why was he still alive? Sasuke didn't even take much from him.

"You deliberately do this to me, don't you?" Sasuke whispered into his skin. He paused at the most vulnerable part of Naruto's neck and inhaled his scent.

"Do—what?" Naruto heaved, his head spinning, thoughts inconsistent. Blood trickled down his throat and onto his chest. His mind is a mix of arousal and fear, the venom still burning brightly throughout his system. The tingling sensation rose into his fingers, and he became light-headed again. The vampire pressed his lips to his jugular, dipping into the hollow of his neck and lapped the remaining blood that spilled over from the rapidly sealing wound.

"Make me want you." He pecked tender kisses all around the wound, as though he felt bad for causing Naruto pain. In a way that made it so much worse. Naruto would almost rather the monster try not to placate him but only hurt. Then it might be over faster. And he wouldn't have to think. Right now all he wanted to do was retreat, lose himself into his mind again. To forget the worthless existence of his life. Yet a stronger part of him wanted to live, to fight to see another day. He wasn't ready to die.

As he tried to pull away and tell Sasuke to stop, the only thing that came out of his mouth was a loud moan as the raven pressed the heel of his palm to his growing erection, teasing and tormenting him with firm strokes. Seriously, could this get any more degrading? _Fuck._

"You're hard, Naruto." Sasuke groaned, a deep rumble that went straight to Naruto's dick as he placed another tender kiss on his sore throat. "You don't even understand how many times I've dreamed of making you hard."

Ah, apparently it could. It just got a hell of a lot more degrading.

"Please stop," the blond whimpered weakly, even though his hips jerked forward on their own accord. The movement only seemed to spur the vampire on even more. Damn it.

"Fuck—Sasuke. Stop groping me." Sasuke ignored the blond's protests and continued palming Naruto's dick heatedly through his clothes while necking him. Anger steadily overtook his fear of the vampire. Naruto was getting sick of this game. He was done being afraid. There was no way he was just going to allow his dead best friend to rub him off like it was a normal thing to do on a weeknight between two bros. He shoved at Sasuke shoulder. Whatever the fuck had happened to his friend, it was still Sasuke. Well, mostly anyways. "Hey, being a vampire is not a fucking excuse to molest me! Now stop being a—"

Naruto broke off with a loud gasp when Sasuke lifted his head up. The taller man's gaze flickered down his body and paused at his groin for a minute. Interest and humor flashed briefly in his eyes before they leisurely worked their way back up again, a smug and satisfied smirk on his bastard face.

However, Naruto didn't care about any of that. What caught his breath was the way the man's features filled out miraculously. Just after consuming a small amount of blood, Sasuke was as good as new.

Prior to the bite the man looked borderline zombie. Sunken cheek bones, dark rings around the eyes sockets, chapped lips, and a sickly pale complexion. Now he looked better than ever—minus the mused hairdo. His skin tone was still a few shades lighter than it used to be, but now it had a desirable healthy glow to it. No longer were his cheeks sucked in like he had been starved for long periods of time, and no longer were there bags under his eyes—Eyes that had been hellfire red moments ago. They were now black orbs of burning charcoal surrounded by a brilliant ring of glowing embers.

Naruto stood frozen. The feeling of his heart clawing at his chest, trying to rip its way out in hopes of finding a more suitable host was unbearable. If he wasn't convinced that Sasuke was a vampire before this would surely do it.

And that maybe he shouldn't've acted so brazenly...

"You don't really want me to stop." Sasuke grinned devilishly at him. Gone was the man's controlled, calculating demeanor. Now, his eyes were consumed by a feral desire Naruto had never seen before. "Do you, _Naruto?_ "

Sasuke starred blatantly at Naruto's mouth, teasing a tongue over his fang. Licking away the smear of blood he so carelessly left behind. The vampire seemed to be getting off on how nervous he was making him, as if he had more power, the upper hand, and he did. They both knew it too.

"You have a pretty mouth." Without warning, the man yanked on Naruto's thick, blond hair and pulled him back forcefully. Gasping at the rough treatment, Naruto felt firm fingers snatch his chin, jerking his head to a more forward position to better suit Sasuke's needs. The vampire stepped in closer. His thigh taking the spot of the groping hand that was now gripping his face. The worst of it was the hard on Naruto could defiantly feel pressed up against his navel. Hell. "I wonder if it will taste the same as your blood—fucking divine."

"Wait, Sasuke—mmph!" Before Naruto even got to finish that sentence, Sasuke surged forward, taking advantage of the opening by driving his tongue through Naruto's parted lips; the vampire's strong fingers held him by the chin to keep him from escaping. The blond whimpered when lips crushed against his and a thick tongue forced its way inside his mouth. When he tried pulling back Sasuke demanding grip only tightened around his hair, the sharp pain only added more tears to his eyes. It was pointless really, the vampire easily overpowered him as he thrusted his wet tongue between Naruto's lips, invading his mouth and stealing his breath away. It was like being devoured by an animal, some sort of savage beast that was trying to claim his mouth. Fuck if he couldn't stop from feeling crazy hot about it.

"Can you taste yourself on my tongue?" Sasuke growled in his mouth. Why yes, yes he could taste himself on Sasuke. It was hard to miss. Sasuke tasted like copper and something heady. There was a minty freshness to his scent that went perfectly with the coolness of his flesh. Naruto hated it. Hated himself for liking it so much. Hated himself for wanting to kiss back. Hell, this wasn't even a kiss. It was just another way for Sasuke to devour him. To humiliate him one last time.

Sasuke's tongue rubbed against his, taunting him as he tasted every surface of his mouth. Naruto couldn't stop his groan, and his eyes squeezed shut and brows furrowed. Every time he tried to turn his head, Sasuke's grip on his hair would tighten and keep him in place so that he could continue licking into his moaning mouth.

Naruto felt too hot as the vampire ground hard against him. That probably shouldn't feel so damn good but it did, his own dick rock hard in response. His body reacted even when his mind told him it was just the venom talking. The heated poison lingering in his system made it hard to concentrate. He would never actually feel this way for Sasuke. He couldn't. Sasuke was his best friend and not even human anymore.

Oh, and he was a guy—Let's not forget that part.

The kiss grew desperate. Naruto groaned as his abused lip was tugged and nipped roughly, pinched raw by a sharp fang. Blood trickled to mix with the hot juices the demon was dripping into his mouth. Sasuke groaned when the taste of more blood flooded his mouth. Naruto's neck quickly grew sore with his head being bent so far back, mouth spread open to take every demanding, hungry push of tongue. The room spun, and Naruto found himself pushed further up the sink, his upper back pressed against the cold hard surface of the mirror. A small part of him was concerned it would splinter from all the weight. Be it his luck to have shards of glass shredding his back with a fucking vampire glued to his lips.

Thankfully that never happened.

Slowly, the brunette's hand slid down and caressed Naruto's throat and shoulders, his other hand relaxed its tormenting grip on his scalp. Taking advantage of the slack, Naruto fumbled around blindly with his hands. Seeking out anything sharp or bulky enough to be of use to make a great escape. When his hands found nothing useful on the surface of the vanity he suddenly remembered about the trimmers in the top drawer.

Growing desperate for air, Naruto's lungs burned from lack of oxygen. He knew he was in trouble when Sasuke didn't show any signs of letting up. Being an immortal meant he no longer required oxygen to survive—unlike Naruto. Fuck, he needed Sasuke to back the fuck off right now. But the sick bastard was too into it to figure that out.

The room spun dangerously all around him, vision spotted dark around the edges. With as much focus as he could muster he reached for the drawer but couldn't quite make it. Fingers skimmed the edge but he was positioned to far back. Reluctantly, he pressed himself closer to Sasuke, sliding his lower half down to the edge of the sink and into Sasuke's groin. The vampire purred in approval. Of course he did. The bastard probably thought he was finally submitting to him when it was anything but. Naruto held in a grimace when Sasuke's hands traveled down his sides and gripped hold of his waist, thrusting hard against him. It was hard working around the distraction, yet Naruto finally managed to slip his hand inside the top drawer. His fingers frantically dug around for the item he seeked. Sharp. Pointy. Metal with a handle. _Bingo!_

Naruto pulled out the scissors before the dark spots in his eyes grew any larger and overtook his vision completely. He wasted no time in grabbing the handle, slamming the pointy end of the cutters into Sasuke's back. For a brief moment he felt terrible for doing such a thing to his best friend but quickly threw that guilt aside. If it meant he got the chance to live another day then he'd mourn about it later.

The dull blade sunk deep into his friend's back. He succeeded! However, the lack of reaction was not what he anticipated. Sasuke hardly even flinched. _What the hell?_

Naruto drew up his hand. Crimson blood dripped off the steel blade, confirming its entry. So why wasn't the vampire reeling back in pain? Naruto stabbed him again, but this time in the shoulder. Then he saw it. The moment the blade withdrew the vampire's skin stitched impossibly fast, repairing itself like it never happened in the first place.

Holy fuck.

He was totally screwed. And not in the good way.

Blue eyes widened as he dropped the shears. They were obviously useless against vampires' anyway. The only thing it accomplished was to show the blond just how invincible a vampire really was. Under less dire circumstances he might've stared in awe at the supernatural healing ability, but this was a pretty fucking dire situation. Not exactly the best time to sit around and gawk.

But at least Sasuke finally stopped smothering him with his mouth. So that was a good thing.

Still in a daze, Naruto blinked slowly, the spots fading away now that he could fucking breathe again. Saliva dripped hot down his chin as he took in greedy mouthfuls of air. Adrenaline burned through the rest of the venom's heated effects and he was left with nothing but alarm. Terror threading through his veins pushed him to act rashly. Without thinking, Naruto fought to break free of Sasuke's hold, knowingly full well how overpowered he was. It didn't matter. All that mattered was him getting away. Fear was one hell of a drug. His body moved on its own in a last ditch attempt at making it out of here alive.

Obviously he failed.

* * *

 **A/N:** That cliff though.

Don't shoot! Then you'll never find out what happens to Naruto.

For those who are still around after all that congrats! It gets better. Or worse, depending of your tolerance to perversion. Now for the fun part. Next up: All aboard the yaoi train.


	3. Silver Tongue

Chapter 3: Silver Tongue

Be advised the warnings have been updated to include pain with pleasure.

Does the title mean there'll be some dirty talk in this? Why yes, yes it does. You guys know how I love it dirty. If you didn't—as Samuel Jackson so perfectly puts it, "Surprise Motherfuckers!"

Beta'd by HeartSNS

Warning: Sasuke

* * *

Sasuke's eyes blazed crimson red. There was no longer a trace of black in them.

"Stop struggling." The order held weight to it and echoed through Naruto's mind like it had once before. Instead of submitting to it this time though, he chose to counter the foreign presence, even as his limbs fell uselessly at his sides under the command. His will to physically fight back or run away was completely stripped away from him, and yet, it wasn't a complete loss. Mentally pushing Sasuke out of his mind seemed to be affecting the vampire more than the stabbing did.

For once, Sasuke backed off a fraction of an inch with a pained expression on his face. A pale hand reached up to rub over his eyelids, like he often did when suffering through a particularly bad migraine. And when he opened them again, blood welled in one of the tear ducks and pooled over. The blood streaked down his high cheek bone in a thick crimson line, gradually staining his teeth red as the crimson tears caught at his mouth.

The vampire looked _pissed_.

At a loss at what to do or say in a situation like this Naruto mumbled out the first thing that came to mind.

"Your eyes—they're bleeding." The sneer on Sasuke's face grew even more menacing. _Guess that was the wrong thing to say_.

"Of course _you_ would think of others, even at a time like this. God, Naruto. Why are you always so self-righteous all the fucking time? Other than me, name a time in your life when someone—anyone—went out of their way for you." Naruto remained silent. "You can't can you? That's because you've been treated like shit most your life. Being a nice person didn't get you anywhere, now did it. So just what are you trying to prove, huh?" Sasuke snarled, his words dripping with animosity.

Slamming his palms down on the vanity Naruto was perched on, the vampire's fingertips dug into the solid surface at his sides. The cheap laminate top crumbled to sawdust under the touch. _Oh, fuck! Not good, not good!_

Sasuke loomed over the blond, a wicked sneer stretched his bloody lips. "Fuck. It makes me want to _wreck_ you. Watch you cry and come apart as I shove my cock inside your tight, virgin ass. I'm going to fuck you hard—fill you up with my cum until the only word you know how to say is my name. Then maybe you won't be so fucking nice anymore, baby. Then maybe you'll know who you belong too."

Holy fuck.

Naruto wasn't prepared for this. Nothing in the world could prepare him _that_. God damn, he was finding it really hard to breathe with Sasuke staring at him that way.

"Sasuke, I'm not gay. You know I'm not…" Naruto choked on his words as he struggled to swallow the ball of saliva building in the back of his throat. A wave of heat hit him hard from for those darkly spoken words.

"Doesn't matter." Sasuke leaned in and cupped Naruto's face, kissing him hard. Suffocatingly hard until the younger man relented to his mouth. When the brunette pulled back, Naruto's eyes were closed and lips parted to release soft whimpers.

Sasuke's grin turned absolutely feral.

 _Shit. This wasn't what he wanted. This shouldn't be happening. And why did his best friend have to be so fucking good at kissing?_

"Sasuke, this isn't funny," the blond whimpered as he tried to regain control over his limbs. They were pretty much useless stumps at his sides when it came to resistance, only good for propping himself up in a sitting position. "Stop being—damn it! Stop being an asshole."

For a brief moment, the vampire's gaze turned thoughtful as he watched Naruto's expression contort into misery and shame, then it hardened.

"You want to hear the worst fucking part about the past seven days?" Sasuke pushed on after some consideration. "I thought I'd never get to see you again… That I would never get the chance to tell you how I really feel."

Naruto stopped struggling with the mental barrier to steal a glare at Sasuke, eye's flashing with fury and confusion. "Stop fucking around. You don't like me like that. Turning into a vampire made you like this."

"You think I'm like this just because I grew fangs and changed my diet?" A dark smile stretched across his face. "I was already like this, Naruto. Becoming a monster didn't make me gay—and it sure as fuck didn't make me want you. I think it's about time you learned that."

"No. You—" Naruto's breath staggered as Sasuke kissed along his jawline and down his throat. "You've never acted like this before. You never said a thing. "

"I think about you every time I masturbate," he admitted bluntly, nipping Naruto's collarbone. "I jack off to your voice when we're on the phone together and I'm all alone at home. Every time I see you I want to touch myself—I want to touch _you_. That's why I came here tonight, Naruto. I tried to stay away, I really did…I didn't want to hurt you…didn't want it to turn into this."

"You can still stop, Sasuke" Naruto's voice cracked when Sasuke licked an icy trail down the front of his throat. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to fuck you senseless right fucking now." Tears streaked hot down the blond's cheeks—not that Sasuke cared.

' _I want to wreck you. Watch you cry—'_

Hooked fingers tugged at the insides of Naruto's shirt collar. The bastard pulled roughly at the thin material, stretching it until his shirt clung to his back, collar sawing his nape. At least the burning sensation was only temporarily, because the vampire's nails lengthened into sharp-tipped claws that easily sliced down the center of his favorite shirt.

Sky blue eyes darkened to navy as he watched his beloved orange shirt get torn in half.

"Are you fucking crazy, Sasuke? Just what the hell do you think you're doing? You know damn well that I love this shirt!" Sasuke's red eyes gleamed with mischief, and Naruto's breath hitched. Hellion. He was totally a hellion.

Ignoring his protests, the vampire continued unwrapping him like a fucking birthday present, slashing through the fabric of his sleeves next. Sasuke made quick work of it too. Tossing away the tattered remains of Naruto's comfort to the floor in forceful, hurried jerks. Staring blatantly at the newly exposed flesh, the brunette licked his lips appreciatively. His predatory gaze traveled down the blond's firm chest and tensing abs glistening with sweat.

Once again, those red eyes darkened to mostly black, reminding Naruto of a vile of freshly harvested blood. Blackish-red. The blond squirmed under the intense scrutiny, not at all appreciating the way his friend was looking at him. With so much hunger and lust in his eyes, making him feel breathless and lightheaded all over again. _Fucking hell._

"You never once gave up on me," Sasuke said in a thick, silky smooth voice that sent tremors up Naruto's spine, his cold fingers pawed at Naruto's exposed chest. Finding a nipple, the man plucked the sensitive bud, twisting it sore until Naruto cried out and arched against him. Fuck, he was so hard that it hurt. "Even when I ignored all your text messages and voicemails, you still showed up at my door almost every day, patiently waiting outside for an answer that would never come. It took all my strength not to drag you inside and take you then. But I had such little control over the hunger the first couple days—that's why I never let you in. I would've slaughtered you like an old cow on a dairy farm, drank every last drop of you until there was nothing left to harvest— _before_ I even realized what I'd done."

Circling the areola with the pad of his thumb, Sasuke sighed.

"Honestly, I thought I would never get to see you again. Within the first three days I even came to terms with that. But then you just had to keep leaving me all those fucking voicemails and texts. Hearing the desperation in your voice made me realize I couldn't do it any longer—that I could never stay away from you forever. So I trained myself to control the huger. I'd rather die a permanent death than go on living another day without you."

"Fuck," Naruto whimpered at his honest confession. No one's ever came _close_ to expressing that level of devotion towards him. The pathetic orphan boy. Sure, he was well aware that Sasuke loved him as much as he loved him back, but the blond never would've guessed to that degree.

Life and death.

That was some heavy shit to throw down. And totally unfair. Monsters are supposed to be selfless. Evil. Cruel. Not fucking _heartbroken_! Great. Now with that mystery solved, how the hell was he supposed to process this new information correctly? Dammit. Sasuke's actions weren't exactly holding up to his words, after all. If the bastard truly didn't want harm to come to him than he'd let him go. Simple. As. That.

Even as he struggled to get his brain up to speed, Sasuke surged forward and kissed hungrily down his chest. The bastard took full advantage of his slowness as he sucked and nipped heatedly down Naruto's collarbone and pecs.

"Ah!" Naruto almost jumped right out of his skin when icy lips met his nipples—if he could, that is. He was still under that damn spell Sasuke put him under. It was cracking, though. He could feel it weakening by the moment. He was nearly free. Then he could go all Buffy on this vampire's bitch ass. But _until_ then…

He'd just have to take what the monster dished.

Knife-sharp fangs grazed over Naruto's tanned chest, slicing through layers of skin with the precision of a surgeon, carving out red lines into his flesh as if he were a canvas. The more aggressive puncture abrasions welled up with blood, spilling over at the deepest points. While many of the cuts were shallow and wouldn't be a cause of concern on their own, the venom injecting into the opened up skin was a whole nother story.

Like an overzealous lover—or a snake immobilizing its prey with its paralyzing venom, Sasuke slowly licked and nipped his way down Naruto's body. Leaving the smallest marks go untouched, the beast greedily lapping up the weeping wounds. Tiny hot needles poked through the surface layer of tanned skin, effectively pumping in toxins designed to quickly spread beyond the initial layer in pulsing waves.

Whatever the fuck that shit was made of packed a hell of a punch. Every goddamn time Sasuke left a new mark on him it felt like getting jump-started by a motherfucking car battery.

"Fuck!" Naruto cried out in pain and agony, "Stop it! You're hurting me."

His plea went unheard, the vampire continued his assault. Splattered dots on crimson, mixed with beads of sweat, turned Naruto torso into a macabre watercolor painting.

As the heat rose within him at dizzying intervals, red-hot pricks of agony and pleasure shot through his body with every superficial cut the vampire inflicted upon him.

God, it hurt. Excruciatingly so. Naruto felt as though Sasuke was branding him with a molten welder's rod. Fiery and hot. His abdominal muscles clenched and contracted and cramped. The pain was surreal, yet somehow it also felt fucking amazing. Confusing as hell to say the least. Every cell lit up in his body like a New Year's grand finally, awakening all at once in overwhelming intensity. Bursts of ecstasy triggered every neuron through their synapses in a way that shouldn't be possible. Shouldn't be legal. It was as though his body was singing to Sasuke's tune.

But not in a good way.

Half of his body felt as though it was being ripped apart at a molecular level, the other half submerged in the heated throws of passion. That heavenly moment nearing orgasm…only to be tainted with excruciating pain.

"You're everything I want," his friend admitted in a rush. _Way to sell it, motherfucker._ "You're everything I need."

"No. You never said anything before." Naruto closed his eyes, breathing in unsteadily. "I thought you were straight. You've dated women before! This isn't what you want, Sasuke. This isn't you."

Panting and in a daze, warm tears rolled down his cheeks. He tried to think, to have a clear idea of what's happening. But his mind was fogged up by a strong, foreign need for pleasure, and the only thing he can focus on are the cold hands and lips on his skin. That's all he could do really, as pathetic as that sounds. Because he couldn't escape. Couldn't fucking _move_. Naruto was trapped in the prison of his own body and mind, unable to control his body the way he wanted to. That he could do nothing about it made it all the more surreal. Like a dream. A really fucking bad dream.

He was helpless—helpless to protect himself. Helpless to convince his body this wasn't what he wanted. Fucking helpless. And it was a terrible feeling.

Fuck, he's never felt like this before. So depraved yet panicked and terrified, his body screaming for pleasure despite the fact he was about to die. He was reduced to a sweltering mess of need, firing synapses, and taut tendons. Everything hurt. Everything felt alive. Lips were sore and tongue aching. He was stuck in a nightmare that he wouldn't be waking out of. And all he could think of was that he wanted more.

Jesus Christ, what the fuck was wrong with him?

"You've always been special to me and you know it. My feelings for you are pretty obvious—everyone else noticed them, except you. You were the one to stubborn to see it." Sasuke continued on as though he never said anything at all. Naruto **hated** that. He abso-fucking-lutely _hated_ being disregarded. Yet his selfish need to be acknowledged evaporated the moment Sasuke's tongue tickled into his belly button.

The blond yelped, his face glowing bright red. If Sasuke were to go _any_ lower…

"Sasuke…" Naruto panted as he grabbed onto the other man's shoulders reflexively in effort to keep his balance. Regrettably, the immortal mistakenly took it as a sign of encouragement.

Spurred on by the tentative touch, Sasuke hooked a finger in his underwear. The vampire's black-red eyes adamantly watched the way the blond's breath grew erratic, watery blue eyes following his every move warily. Nothing seemed to be able to stop the determined vampire from getting to his prize. And Naruto was well aware that _he_ was the fucking prize.

The question was: _how far was Sasuke planning on going with this?_

He was afraid of that answer.

"I'm right here, baby. I'm going to make it so good for you, promise." Sasuke whispered as he sank down and pushed Naruto's legs open wide so he could settle between them, gaze fixated on the wet spot of precum growing on the front of his underwear.

"You're so beautiful. Sexy. So fucking sexy," the vampire cooed as he kissed a wet trail across his navel, lips of ice on heated skin. "Damn, I've wanted you for so long."

Naruto choked on a whimper when the vampire toyed with the hem and settled into a compromising position. Fuck, it was all too much. It felt like so much longer but, less than half an hour ago, he'd been drinking a beer on the couch with his best friend, watching the original Dracula movie. Now he was being exposed by a real life vampire in his own home, and it's as though he were only watching it from the outside, like he was the one on the TV screen.

Lifting the waistband so he could lick the salty flesh beneath, Sasuke hummed when his chin brushed over Naruto's erection and came back drenched in pre-cum. Naruto swallowed back the lump in his dry throat when he saw every dark promise in those wicked eyes.

"Shit. You're so wet for me. Fuck, baby, fuck. I'm so hard for you right now."

Damn. Sasuke didn't need him to talk. He was doing such a fucking awesome job at it, after all. Plus Naruto's body was kinda giving him up always. Fucking responding to every touch, every goddamn lick as though it had a mind of its own, and it was enough. Nothing he said now could convince his friend otherwise.

So of course the vampire didn't stop there. Why would he? That would be _insane_.

Sasuke's tapered nails shredded strips of thick denim fabric off the blond's waist, working through the tough leather belt and heavy material like an anteater at a termite mound. Ruthless. Dogmatic. Tenacious.

Naruto growled at that. For fuck sake, he wasn't rich by any means. New clothes were very limited on his broke-ass budget. He was currently subscribed to the 'one new outfit a year plan'.

"Fuck!" He hissed, pissed that the monster was ruining another perfectly good pair of attire. "Seriously, Sasuke! Was that really necessary? There's a fucking buckle and zipper down there, you asshole. It's really not that hard to figure out."

The rush of anger got his legs and hands to twitch at his sides. _Finally._ Some of the fighting functions were returning. Yet as another wave of heat flared throughout his body Naruto released another loud, involuntary groan.

"But this way is so much better." Sasuke grinned, eyes glowing with the intensity of staring down an alpha wolf in the wintery Siberian forest. Smile sharp as knives.

Dammit. Who was he even kidding? A lame thoroughbred would have better odds of escaping a glue factory than Naruto did with the crazed, horny vampire. Sasuke didn't need mind tricks to render him inept. He had more than enough strength and speed to bend him to his will. So unless Naruto had conveniently prepared and stashed a vampire hunting kit within a 5 meter radius, then he was shit out of luck.

Narrowing his eyes, the blond glared at the heathen splitting apart the seams of his jeans disdainfully. The raspy sound of fabric tearing filled the small room as large chunks of denim peeled from his skin. Large strips of fabric fell to the floor in a discarded pile of tattered ruins, only a few loose scraps stubbornly clung to his body, hanging by a thread. The motherfucker had pulled apart the rugged material as though it were made of delicate silk. First the left leg then his right, leaving him only in socks and underwear.

Now that he was mostly nude Sasuke predictably followed the path of golden hairs all the way down to his toes. His gaze ravenous as he started from the smooth upper thigh, then descending to Naruto's peach fuzz shins. Nimble fingers worked swiftly to unravel the black ankle socks rather than destroy. Now it was just the underwear.

"Fuck, I've wanted to taste you for so long," Sasuke said hoarsely, licking at his blood stained lips hungrily. "You should know I've been practicing for this moment. Fantasized about you fucking my mouth so many times…"

Naruto flinched when long, delicate fingers caressed his calves, sensually stroking them up and down. His thighs trembling beneath the man's touch with anticipation for what surly about to happen.

"Fuck. When masturbating wasn't enough anymore, I'd seek out a random guy at a bar to blow. And every time I snuck out for a quickie you'd always assumed I hooked up with a girl. I never did, though. Not once." Sasuke's face hovered mere inches from his tented briefs. Puffs of arctic breath breezed over his strained erection. Naruto's cock twitched. "I'd let him use my mouth while I pictured you in my head—always imaging it was you I was sucking off. Would you like that, Naruto? Would you like to watch a stranger shove their big, fat cock down my throat—Fuck my face with it and gag me until I couldn't breathe anymore? Ram my tonsils raw in the back alley of a seedy bar or a dirty stall. Or perhaps you'd prefer to be the one doing it?"

Well hot damn. That's—

Fuck, that's crazy. So fucking crazy.

A vivid image of Sasuke down on his knees, sucking a guy off in a dirty alleyway flashed through Naruto's mind, and all he could think about was how angry and turned on that made him. Sasuke wanted _him_. Not some filthy, drunk asshole looking for an easy hole to fill. His friend deserved so much better than that.

So, if Naruto saw his best friend down on his knees for another dude, he would've beaten the living-shit out of that man. Not because he was a homophobe or anything—he couldn't care less if Sasuke was into men or not. Naruto would've fucked the hell out of the guy's night for treating his best friend like a two-dollar hoe. That was unacceptable.

If only Sasuke would've said something earlier…

 _Then what?_

Would he have taken Sasuke up on his offer? Date the man—Date his _best friend_?

Probably not… But maybe they could've worked something out. Found a much better plan that would've been far more reasonable, not to mention, _safer_.

If Sasuke truly desired him to that extent, most likely, Naruto would've considered giving up at least part of himself, if not all. He really never could say no to Sasuke. In time, he might even learn to enjoy the man's touch.

 _Hell, he already was enjoying it._

 _Sort've._

Under different circumstances, perhaps. Many, _many_ different circumstances. As it was, it still remanded wrong. It fucking _hurt._ Both physically and emotionally. It hurt so much…

Even though his body was slightly into it, Naruto's heart shattered with every kiss, and with every sick, perverted word the man said. God, he wanted it to stop. To reverse back the time, but he knew that would never happen. The man he once knew was dead; replaced with a crueler, more wicked version of himself—A monster that had no problem hurting him, telling him secrets that were crafted to break him mind.

That wasn't love. That wasn't his friend.

So why couldn't Naruto stop thinking about it? No matter how hard he tried blocking out the shameful words, he just couldn't. Not when the monster wore the same face, had the same memories, wore the same eyes, and even had the same fucking voice as his best friend. The only thing that was missing was his soul. And that was a big fucking piece of the puzzle right there. Without it, Sasuke was nothing but a reanimated corpse with an insatiable appetite for blood and sex. An enhanced, primordial version of himself.

"Those men never turned me on like you, though. No one ever could. It's always been you, babe." The beast carried on in a rich, silky tone. "It's how I got so good at blowjobs; I was always thinking of getting you off, of finally getting to taste your cum."

His eyes were piercing when he suddenly he lowered himself to ground level. The unexpected move caused Naruto's heart to skip a beat as cold, effeminate fingers raised his right foot higher, soft lips pressing a kiss over the joint of the big toe.

Naruto's breath hitched at the affectionate gesture. Half expecting another one of those painful bites to come, but all he got was a tender kiss instead. It would've been less disturbing, actually, if the vampire tore out a chunk of flesh off his foot instead—Not to mention far easier to explain.

A blood thirsty monster shouldn't be going all Prince Charming on his fucking foot, fondly caressing the damn thing before slipping on the glass slipper. That old fairy-tale was about as believable as the one where a vampire came into his house and started making out with his foot.

Yet here he was…

Snapping back to reality, Naruto keenly watched those wicked lips shift and nibble on his big toe before mouthing the entire digit. Holy shit! The feeling of wet snow engulfed his toe as the vampire's tongue stroked and rubbed. Teeth suckled and chewed. Mouth swallowed and thrusted.

"Tell me Naruto, would you like that? My lips around your cock."

"Oh, hell. Holy fuck." he panted.

Nibbling on his lower lip, the blond watched Sasuke mouthfuck his toe in disbelief and with no small hint arousal. The coldness of Sasuke's mouth was a little off-putting, though. Yet he couldn't help but get turned on by prospect of Sasuke swallowing down a different part of his anatomy. His suggestive words echoing in his mind.

Naruto was only a man, after all. A guy with needs and desires like any other. And when there was an attractive person kneeling between his legs— _worshiping_ his body and begging for _his_ cock, he couldn't help it. Be it a woman or man—or in this case, a monster—it didn't really matter. His dick held no prejudice to an offer like that.

Damned if he'd ever admitted that out loud, though.

"Sasuke—Goddamnit, bastard! What the fuck do you think you're doing down there? That—that tickles," he whined. Sasuke looked up at him and grinned, his tongue playfully teased over a fang. The desired effect wasn't quite reaching its target with all that blood on his face. He looked absolutely demented.

"Sorry, you just taste so fucking good. Been dying to explore your body for so long. I could go all night—Lick and tease you until you're begging me to take you. I want to take it slow…taste every inch of your flesh—show you what real pleasure feels like, but I don't think I can hold on much longer, babe. And by the looks of it… neither can you," half lidded eyes aimed knowingly at his tented briefs

Damn that smug, arrogant bastard.

"I need you so bad," he kissed the top of his foot.

Beginning from the ankle, Sasuke licked the skin lightly as he worked his way up the blond's body, leaving behind a burning trail of ice up Naruto's legs at the places he's touched, abandoning the saliva slicked toe in search for a better prize. The vampire's movements were fluid like water, unnaturally smooth and catlike, no adjustments or pauses were made as kissed and licked and nibbled his way up. By the time he reached the soft underside of Naruto's knee, the blond had opened wider without even realizing it.

Naruto fell silent with a gasp, the demonic leech had just bit him on the side of his knee—a known tender spot on his body. Thankfully it not hard enough to break skin. So far he'd only grazed the skin, saving him form the scorching pain of venom. However Sasuke's gentleness didn't last very long. The closer he got to his goal the more frenzied he became. A constant stream of low growls and harsh nips came from his friend when he got to Naruto's inner thigh.

Horrified, Naruto watched the beast quickly loose himself in carnal lust. When he tried to move away, the vampire would just yank him forward by his ankles without pause. Shit. He had no idea what to do. The toothy demon was getting dangerously close to his dick, and that's not something he wanted to happen when he was in full beast mode. But if he shoved Sasuke's head away he might end up losing a hand in the process. It would be pretty hard to fight without a hand…

"Sasuke! Get a hold of yourself, man. Remember it's me. I'm right here. Y-you don't want to hurt me," he reminded, but it was already too late.

Naruto cursed under his breath when fangs pierced his thigh, and crimson blood spurted out, pouring onto Sasuke's lapping tongue. The juicy, tender meat swelled between the vampire's lips as he sucked the blood deeper down his throat. Miraculously, that seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

Sasuke pulled back, his eyes were clear and black. Only then did Naruto release a sigh of relief, heart thundering in his chest, body coated with a fresh new sheen of sweat.

Damn, that was a close one.

"Sorry. It won't happen again," the vampire apologized, licking away the wound as a dog would after biting its owner. The pain from the bite extinguished after a soft lick of his tongue.

"What happened?"

 _Jesus. Why would he even ask that?_ The answer was right in front of him the whole damn time. Sasuke's a vampire. He lost control. He bit him. End of story. That's how _all_ vampire stories went.

"Your scent. I can smell it on you—"Sasuke tried to explain, but his voice was all wrong. He was still fighting for control. "You smell like dick."

Oh, hell. That's not the response he expected.

The vampire groaned when he got another whiff of Naruto's musk.

Naruto struggled to remain calm. There was a hungry vampire nestled amongst his thighs, he wasn't going to panic. Because he _really_ loved his balls and wanted them to stay intact. There was little else he could do when his back was up against the wall and Sasuke's fingertips splayed over his thighs, keeping him split wide open. Worst of all, Sasuke had settled with his face positioned advantageously over his groin, as if the fucker always belonged there.

"You want it bad, don't you Naruto?"

God, he desperately wanted to deny Sasuke's words. Tell him that he was full of shit and to go fuck off…yet he couldn't. All the proof Sasuke needed was pointing right at him. Literally.

"Fuck, Sasuke." He jolted when his friend nuzzled the bulge protruding from his briefs. _Oh, shit, oh, shit!_

Like a dog in heat, Sasuke scented his crotch. Shoving his nozzle right up there with his scrotum and breathed that shit in, drawing in the heady musk of his arousal at its source. A deep rumble resounded within Sasuke's chest as the beast rubbed his face all over Naruto's dampened briefs.

Scent marking or just for enjoyment, Naruto had no fucking clue. He was no expert on the subject. It was just really weird hearing a grown man purr like a motherfucking jaguar. And the fucked up part was his inability to look away from the sheer need and determination locked in Sasuke's feral eyes. The obsessed way he surveyed his dick. Something about it was only making Naruto harder, heat roaring through him in such confusing proportions.

An open mouth kiss over the damp spot of his leaking tip finally set him off.

"Ahh—shit!" The blond cried out, unable to hold it in any longer

He didn't want this. He _couldn't_ want this. The goddamn vampire had clearly done something to make him this way. It was all those damn bite marks on him. It _had_ to be the reason his body was screaming in need of release. _Definitely_ not because he was thinking about how it might feel to have his dick sucked by his gay best friend...

With the tip of his far too sharp fingernail Sasuke slit down the sides of his underwear. The dark blue cotton flapped open and hung uselessly between Naruto's legs, his butt prevented the loose material from sliding to the ground. Unsurprisingly, when his hard length sprung free it nearly slapped Sasuke in the face, causing the vampire to growl excitedly. His breath tickled between Naruto's legs. Teased over his balls and shaft, and then the swaying tip of his dick.

"Damn, baby. You're so hard for this." He really was. His cock was flushed dark, rock hard, and dripping clear fluid from his slit in anticipation. It was all too much so Naruto decided to focus on the water stain on the tiled wall in front of him instead. "So…fucking…perfect."

Fuck, he was already so close to jizzing all over his best friend's face. Sasuke hadn't even done anything and yet, Naruto could feel that he was already so close. In the way his thighs trembled, abs strained, balls tightened, and breath left him in harsh gasps. He didn't even need to see it, he could _feel_ Sasuke's breath on his tip and that was enough to tip him over the edge.

Shit, he should be more terrified when a dangerous monster with razor-sharp teeth was near the most vulnerable part of him, but his fear was tempered by compulsory lust. The bastard had insured this. Fucked him up with all that venom until he was ripe for the picking. Treated him as a warm body to be eaten and…fucked. Even knowing that and hating it like no other, his body still craved the vampire's cooling touch. Anything to relieve the insane growing and pulsing ache within him, demanding release.

"Sasuke…wait. Don't—" Goddamnit. Even his words came out as a breathy moan. He was going to cum like this. Just because a set of eager lips were centimeters from his cock. If that happened Naruto really hoped the vampire would end his life right after, because he didn't think he could ever look his friend in the eyes ever again after that.

"Hell, already?" Sasuke breathed against his shaft, hooded gaze observing the twitching length.

Panting heavily, the blond closed his eyes as the room spun. Mortification kept him from speaking out. Yes—he really was that close.

As his back melted against the mirrored wall, Naruto stiffened at the wash of frigid breath over his exposed rigid length, and went absolutely rigid when he felt the tip of Sasuke's tongue on his slit.

"F-Fuck!" He cried out as he braced himself against the cold glass. His back arched, and every muscle in his being contracted viciously while his friend lapped up the clear juices secreting from his slit.

"Look at me, Naruto." The vampire's husky voice penetrated the darkness behind his eyelids. Blue eyes reluctantly popped open. Looking down, the blond blushed furiously when took in the sight of Sasuke swallowing his pre. _Fuuuck!_ "Tell me you know that I am the one doing this to you."

"Oh course I know it's you," he snapped. "You are the only asshole in my life that would do something so fucked up!" It was partially true anyway.

Sasuke was…not the most sensitive guy on the planet. His personality was brooding bastard, and he didn't give a fuck what anybody else thought of him. His words were often brutally honest and he had no problem using them to cut down the haters, but Naruto took it as a sign that he cared. It's not like Sasuke _deliberately_ went out of his way to ruin someone's day. Most of the time they deserved it. Even so, taking Sasuke out in a group setting was not much different than walking an overprotective guard dog—someone was going to end up crying if they poked the beast. Heaven forbid if that someone upset Naruto while he was around.

However, being best friends with the brunette didn't spare him from the onslaught of having to deal with his 'unique' personality traits and mood swings. Actually, it was quite the opposite. Naruto and his brother Itachi were the _only_ ones who knew how to deal with it. The specialized treatment often involved him in the brunt of attacks. While Sasuke specialized at working him up, Naruto had to admit he wasn't much better either. He was equally guilty for taking pleasure in driving the other insane with his endless ramblings.

But this was too much.

Sasuke was taking this way too fucking far. No matter how many times they argued, or got into wrestling matches that got _way_ out of hand, there were lines they never crossed. The raven never did something as unforgivable as this, not remotely. And Naruto was starting to wonder if this path was ever unavoidable. Not the vampire part, of course, but the molesting part. It was only a matter of time before Sasuke snapped. The man's earlier confession suggested as much.

Suppressing all that sexual desire for so long couldn't been very healthy, or easy for that matter.

Naruto was around him _all_ the time, and each time it must've felt like rubbing salt into a wound and lighting it on fire. They touched, hugged, snuggled, and rubbed each other's feet on a regular basis like any good couple would. _Couple_. Shit. Yep, now he saw it now. Fuck. He was a terrible friend.

Just seeing his crush damn near every day and not be able to say anything must've damn near killed him inside. So yeah, Naruto could see the bastard snapping after a life changing event—such as turning into a _vampire_. Didn't make it right, though.

"But you keep coming back," his friend pointed out huskily. "I'm an asshole to you, yet you keep coming back to me. I'm starting to think you like it." Sasuke pressed a rewarding kiss to his shaft, his breath coming out unsteadily from the sensation. "Actually, I'm starting to think you get off on it. You like me being bad to you." A wild blush bloomed from Naruto's face, spreading down to his neck and chest.

"I don't—You're wrong. I don't want this." He glared heatedly, and puffed out his chest like he was about to argue but ended up moaning instead.

"I think you do," the man disagreed. His lips moved up Naruto's length, crawling back towards the sensitive head. And then he—fuck! The fucker wrapped his mouth around his cock and _sucked!_

"Oh. Oh, god." The blond choked on a scream. Sparks of pleasure surged through him, drowning out his ability to function. To breathe.

Fumbling with his hands, Naruto's fingers grasped for some kind of support that wasn't there. All he could do was balance his back on the mirror—he sure as hell wasn't going to grab Sasuke's hair and use that wet mouth as a fuckhole. That would mean giving in, falling into the vampire's trap. Doing exactly what Sasuke wanted him to do. There's no fucking way he'd give his molester the satisfaction of showing pleasure. Even so, Naruto entire body trembled with restraint and need when the man swallowed him down deep.

He didn't know what to expect from his fist blow job. With a vampire no less. The biggest worry was obviously be the teeth, but when Sasuke's tongue contorted around his sensitive head and swallowed him whole, there was only smooth, wet coldness welcoming him in. And fuck, he was tight. So fucking tight when he reached the back of his throat. Damn, that's nice.

Lost in the sea of overwhelming pleasure, Naruto fought hard to hold back his orgasm at bay, to suppress his moans, but Sasuke hauled them out from him, kicking and screaming. The man gave head like a damn pro. Hollowed out cheeks sucking and possessing, all the while his eyes drowning Naruto with that dark gaze, never blinking, never looking away, but never letting him cum. The hand wrapped tightly around the base of his shaft ensured that.

White spots danced across in his vision and at some point his head lolled back with his eyes. If not for the painful grip of around the base, he would've blown his load down the vampire's esophagus right then and there.

Sasuke pulled away.

"Oh god—Fuck… fuck, please. Don't stop!" The blond begged. He didn't care that he sounded so desperate for something he never wanted in the first place, yet here he was—crying for his best-friend-turned-monster to let him cum. "Why'd you fucking stop?"

"Look at me, love." Naruto didn't even remember closing his eyes, or why his head was aimed at the ceiling. He immediately obeyed and dropped that shit back down and stared Sasuke in the eyes. At this point, he'd do anything the vampire said if it meant he could get off. That probably should have pissed him off more, but he was too far gone to care anymore. "If you want to cum you will keep your eyes on me. Do **not** look away."

Through blurred vision Naruto nodded weakly, barely managing to keep his focus on the monster staring up at him. Oh, how he we wish he hadn't. He felt owned in that gaze. It was like he was merely a piece of meat to be used, touched, and destroyed whenever Sasuke wished it. God, he hated that.

"Good boy," Sasuke praised, then continued where he trailed off. An appreciative, beastlike rumble resounded from the back of his throat as he rewarded the blond's obedience.

Cold lips mouthed the underside of Naruto's shaft, the coolness feeling oddly pleasant to his heated member. He assumed it was going to another wonderfully soft kiss…

Boy was he ever wrong.

Like straight out of his worst nightmare, monster canines lengthened and sharpened over the most tender and beloved part of his body. His dick. Dual scalpels pierced into the pulsating ridged underside of Naruto's shaft before he had the chance to pull back. Agonizing pain frayed his nerves, as though he were stuck be a lightning bolt crafted from hellfire.

That was it for him.

Naruto _screamed._ Fucking screamed as the searing venom injected a shot of red-hot ecstasy directly into his groin. Screamed as he shot hot jizz all over Sasuke's face and neck. Screamed as the pain caused him to damn near faint.

The vampire had just barely managed to pull back in time of his jerking hips, but he wasn't quick enough to dodge the cum facial from Naruto's thick streams of hot cock juice. Probably intentional, though. Sasuke's eyes had dilated the moment his splooge splattered all over the bastard's face, most of it getting on his chin and cheeks. Although some splattered streaks of white cream managed to make it into his dark hair. That should have been it. The end. But, _noooooo_ …

Riding out his orgasm, Naruto's legs involuntarily kicked out in the throes of passion. The vampire reflexively clutched his ankles in a firm hold, his rosy lips sealing around the spurting cockhead before he could bat an eyelash. As he shot off the last few streams of his orgasm, the greedy motherfucker drank in every last ounce of his milk like a filthy bukkake slut. Fucking—Hell.

The orgasm wasn't even good. Not at all. _Sure,_ his entire body vibrated from the intensity of it, but Naruto was left feeling empty and unsatisfied. Body still on fire. All because the fucking vamp venom intensifies whenever his heart rate picked up. And it was currently working overtime.

So it was pointless to believe that he would be feeling relief anytime soon when Sasuke was doing perverted shit, like dipping a tongue into his urethra and stealing every last drop of cum from his slit. Naruto had to give him props for determination though. Because, _damn_ …

"Fuck, Sasuke, fuck," he cried out, much to his displeasure.

However strange and good and deprived it felt, humiliation did not fail to cling to his skin in the form of a new shade of red. Naruto clamped his eyelids shut as he blocked out the rest of the world from what he'd just done. Cheeks, neck, and chest all glowing like a neon sign outside of a gentlemen's club. Only when enough time had passed—and his heartrate went below that of an average hummingbird, did he finally dare an open them.

Yep. It was about as bad as he'd expect.

Through Sasuke's blood and cum coated face, the vampire's heated dark eyes gleamed devilishly at him behind thick, black lashes. Naruto's gut churned at the repulsive site of his best friend covered in bodily fluids. _His_ bodily fluids—blood included. It was pretty damn obvious however, that the vampire thought differently with that fucking annoying smirk on his smug, bastard face. Sasuke's true monster colors were definitely showing.

"Fuck, Naruto. That was hot," Sasuke groaned, pushing himself up off the floor in one fluid motion. His taller frame towered over Naruto's sitting one as he stared down at the breathless younger man.

Unconsciously, the blond shrunk further up the wall as Sasuke's tongue darted past his parted lips. The vampire slowly licked away the drooling line of cum-blood mixture dripping down his left cheek, then fucking _groaned_ after receiving more of his bitter spunk.

Jesus fucking Christ. Naruto looked sharply to the side, unable to meet his gaze. _How could he after_ _ **that**_ _?_

"You came—" the demon started up.

"Don't. Don't you dare finish that sentence." His nostrils flared. Already it was too much to live with, knowing that he pretty much came on his friends face after just one touch. The _last_ thing he needed right now was Sasuke's crude commentary pointing it out. Besides, the look on his face already said it all.

"Not a fucking word."

Sasuke arched a fine brow and looked as if he was holding in a laugh.

"What word?"

"Precisely."

"Hn."

At least they were on the same wavelength for once.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that was the worst BJ I've ever written. But don't worry guys, it's intentional. I'm not having y'all get off on a BJ scene, this chapter is the foreplay for the next and final chapter. On the other hand I really liked it when Sasuke starting turning feral on Naruto. So if you guy's know of any other fic where Sasuke or Naruto exhibits feral behavior let me know in the comments. I need more of that shit in my life.

Next update will take a little longer to come out. I've gotta give my other stories some love before the grand finally. It's about to go down.


	4. No Turning Back Now

Chapter 4: No Turning Back Now

 **A/N:** Fuck, I'm sorry guy's for leaving you all hanging in suspense for so long. Basically, a bunch of drama hit me hard and I was unable to focus on my stories. I ended up cutting this chapter so I could get something out for you guys. So yes, there is more to come. But unfortunately this chapter probably won't be everything you expected it to be and it might only make you horny or disturbed. XD

 **Warnings:** The longest and rapiest rimming/fingering chapter everrrr! Seriously, no joke.

* * *

Naruto released a shaky breath when Sasuke bent down, pressing his cold lips upon him. The musky sent of cum and wet copper assaulted the blond's senses. "You ever wonder what another guy's cum tastes like?" Sasuke purred.

Naruto shook his head no. _Of course he fucking hadn't!_

"Sasuke, this isn't… oh, fuck." A hoarse groan crawled up his throat when the vampire slipped his tongue into his mouth, the wet muscle still smeared in his seed and blood. The blond tried to turn his head to the side but Sasuke held him firmly by the hair as he force fed him cum. Salty bitterness and the metallic bite of blood assaulted Naruto's taste buds. Bile rose up his throat from the vile taste and every fiber of his being screamed to pull away…to fight back. But he didn't. _Couldn't._ All the energy he had prior to entering the bathroom had been drained with the orgasm and blood loss.

Fatigued and in shock, Naruto melted into the deadly embrace. A purring rumble vibrated through the vampire's chest at the submissive gesture, and Sasuke wasted no time branding the bitter flavors into the blond's memory.

By the time Sasuke pulled back Naruto was a panting mess, confused and dizzy from everything that happened to him in such a short period of time. He didn't know what was real anymore. What to feel or think. His battered mind and body couldn't possibly process this. Blue eyes stared blankly at the tiled wall behind Sasuke.

Cold fingers running though his damp, sweat soaked hair brought Naruto's focus back to the looming vampire staring down at him through thick, dark lashes. Sasuke brushed the blond strands out of his eyes as though he were a caring friend and not the monster that just molested him. Naruto just stood there in shock, his hooded gaze snagged on the wet spot on the man's chin.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he combed through Naruto's shaggy bangs, his long fingers massaged the scalp with every firm stroke.

"You're…uh…" The blond couldn't look away even as he stuttered. "There's cum on your face."

Glowing embers flared around the edges of Sasuke's dark orbs. " _Your_ cum. You shot your load the second my tongue touched your cock." Remembering it made Naruto dizzy again. The feeling only intensified when the immortal leaned close, teasing his lips over Naruto's parted ones, eyelashes tickling his cheek. "Did you already forget? I can remind you. I'll remind you as much as you need, baby. Make you cum over and over again until you never forget how good I make you feel. Fuck you until the only one you ever think about is me. You'll never look at anybody else with lust in your eyes by the time I'm done with you."

"You've lost your fucking mind, Sasuke! That will **never** happen!" he yelled back unsteadily.

 _Motherfucker._ What the heck was even happening here? The damn vampire wasn't making a ton of sense. Naruto didn't belong to anyone. Literally. No one. And now his best-friend-turned-monster was talking to him like they were an item. No—like a _slaveboy_.

 _Fuuuck._ Naruto was pretty sure he was going crazy, either that or the world already had. He should have been condemning Sasuke for every fucked-up thing he was doing and saying. But he wasn't. Instead of fighting the bastard off, he found himself being flipped around and facing the mirror again with an invisible, yet all too real, vampire at his back. It was insane and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

That he couldn't see Sasuke's refection had his body bracing for what was to come next. Naruto's blue eyes darted from side to side rapidly, desperately seeking out any visual proof of the vampire's presence. However, there was none. Not when Sasuke kept strategically out of sight, the vampire's movements far swifter than his own. He could clearly feel and hear the vampire, let alone see a damn thing behind him. It was as if he were trapped in a room with a ghost…which was not half as terrifying as the whole 'vamp situation'.

Actually, he would've prefer it if Sasuke turned into a ghost instead. Ghosts weren't known for biting or giving blowjobs.

A breath of frigid air wafted by his ear. "Relax. I want you to enjoy this." Goosebumps pebbling up his forearms, Naruto fought back a chill running down his spine when those icy hands travel down his unmarked back. "You're going to see just how much of a needy slut you are."

"I'm not a slut," Naruto spat at his own reflection in the mirror. He could _feel_ the smirk of the bastards face in the back of his mind, just as clearly as he would if a bug were crawling up his neck. And for the first time, the angry blond focused on his own appearance instead of searching a man that would never be there, and what he saw looking back at him was a different version of himself—not one he was familiar with.

Feverish pinkened skin, blown-out pupils, ugly tear streaked cheeks, and bruised lips dotted with angry welts from Sasuke's fangs looked back at him. Among the unsightly appearance of his disheveled features there were so many lesions marking up his torso and neck that it looked as though he'd just lost a fight with lion. Although most of the cuts were small and superficial, there were a few gashes deep enough that fresh blood welled at the surface, and the ugliest marking on him was by far the bite on his neck. Slathered stains of dried blood branched out from the two dark holes like a morbid abstract painting.

There weren't any bruises that he could spot—not yet anyways, but Naruto suspected that would change soon. With Sasuke's added superhuman strength, one firm grab could easily result in broken bones or a sprain. It was a miracle that he was still in once piece and breathing. That just goes to show how gentle the vampire has been with him thus far, yet Naruto was smart enough to know how quickly that could change. If he fought too hard or if Sasuke miscalculated his new found strength the results could be devastating.

Naruto supposed that's why he didn't put up more of a fight—not that he actually stood a chance against an immortal. The damn scissor fail told him exactly how helpless he really was.

"Yeah you are," Sasuke chuckled into his neck. "You keep getting hard for me."

"No… No, you're doing something to me," the younger man insisted breathlessly as Sasuke brushed a hand over his balls and shaft. However, he could feel the blood filling out his cock, and his hips rocked into the man's touch even though the goal was to pull away.

Naruto couldn't bear to look at himself anymore.

Sasuke chuckled humorlessly, his thumb trailing along the crevice of the boy's crack. "Yeah, I keep making you hard, you are a total slut."

"Damn it." Fuck, he didn't have an answer for that. By the time Sasuke's fingers slipped between his sacred valley and spread him open he was fully hard again and a panting mess. Pressing his forehead again the cool glass plane, Naruto's braced himself when a finger teased dangerously close to his entrance, breath hitching while his palms dipped into the perfect hand-shaped indents on the sink that Sasuke left behind. His body jerked at the first touch to his pucker. "Sasuke—wait. Don't… fuck. Fuck!"

"Just a little, Naruto. Just enough for you to get how fucking good this is." A finger wiggled and teased at his entrance. Without warning the fucker pushed two deep inside him.

"I don't—Oh, fuck. Oh—fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Wide-eyed, Naruto's back arched, muscles straining as he cried out from the feel of being entered for the first time. Fortunately (or unfortunately) for him the discomfort was not severe as he was already drowning in both pain and pleasure.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Sasuke groaned while rubbing carefully around the edges of Naruto's hole, loosening the flesh and stretching his insides. He pushed down on Naruto's back when he tried to break away.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto any tried to think of anything else other than the tight feeling of being violated in such a humiliating way. It was harder said than done. And when he tried move away from the invasive hand he was firmly shoved back down by the other. All in all, it wasn't looking very good for him.

With every thrust Naruto could feel Sasuke's fingers digging deeper and deeper into him, feel his inner walls falter and open up for the man he once called best friend. As Naruto rapidly shot off ideas in his head to break away Scott free, he kept coming up empty handed. Not one scenario would do him any good.

Clenching down on the probing digits only ended up heightening his awareness, so he quickly gave up his poor attempt of pushing out the fingers by sheer bowel movements alone. Because with every squeeze came the acute pressure of being filled up, pushed and prodded, and spread by another man's digits. The feeling was strange and foreign…and one he'd rather not have to experience again…

He tried to think of school…what he ate last…his friends…but then that led to Kiba. Fucking Kiba. _Why did the dog lover have to be right all along?_ Kiba would be laughing his ass off right now with a thousand 'I told you so's'.

 _Would his other friends even be surprised? Was he really that stupid to not see the signs all along?_

Maybe…probably.

But nothing could ever prepare him for this.

Nothing could prepare him for Sasuke turning into a motherfucking vampire.

Damp air replaced the heavy palm pressing down on Naruto's back, and the distinct sound of shifting alerted the blond before his legs were kicked further apart. Anticipation churned his stomach acid into a vengeful froth, threatening to boil over at any moment as he awaited Sasuke's next move.

Honestly, he had little knowledge of what was going on behind him in his confused and shocked state of mind…and he'd rather not think too hard about the vampire's next plan of attack. Mental shields wouldn't have prepared him for the cold, wet surprise that plunged between his fleshy cheeks. Naruto shivered on contact and couldn't suppress a startled yelp from escaping his sore, abused lips. It took a long moment to figure out what the fuck was going on behind him, and once he finally pieced it together he really wished he hadn't.

Sasuke was licking him. _Licking!_ In… _thaaat_ …area! _Ahhhh!_

Feeling a cold wet tongue run up his crack, drag across the curve of his lower back following the bony nubs along his spine, then suck on a dimple on his right side was a strange sensation. Somewhat off-putting…but also a little pleasing, as much as he hated to admit. It was a welcomed distraction from the prodding fingers at least.

But when Sasuke's used his other hand to spread Naruto's cheeks wide apart, he instinctively coiled after the first curious lick over his tensing rim. However, there was no escaping the power of a vampire claiming his body.

Puffs of cool air tickled his entrance before the wet tongue slicked over his pucker and plunged inside his clenching hole. The feel of Sasuke's cold tongue teasing inside his entrance beyond anything he could have ever expected or prepared for. Both good and bad. It was maddening, confusing, and if his mind was working properly he would be completely mortified.

"Oh my god," he whimpered. "Oh god. Fuck… holy fuck."

Gasps for air, Naruto's fingers clawed helplessly at the tiled wall, the wooden siding of the vanity, and anything else he could reach as he tried to ground himself from the insane sensation. In his feeble attempt to increase the distance between himself and the vampire's wicked mouth he leaned in further. Yet Sasuke's biting fingertips dug painfully into the swell of his ass and pulled him back hard, forcing his tongue in deeper and making Naruto ride the slippery appendage. Ruthlessly Sasuke dove into him again and again. Taking. Claiming. Possessing.

"Sasuke… Sasuke, please," Naruto begged mindlessly, but Sasuke was relentless. The feeling of the tongue sliding in and out of his passage was overwhelmingly intense, and Naruto could only wither and jerk helplessly as the cold, wet muscle easily pushed through the spasming inner walls of his anus while two thick fingers continued stretching. Which in turn provided easier access for the searching tongue to jab deeper and explore his inside further, while the addition of saliva worked in favor for the digits.

"Fuck, so sweet… taste so good." Sasuke's muffled voice reverberated throughout Naruto's body as the man fucked the blond's ass with his fingers and mouth, opening the younger man up and slicking the tight channel with saliva.

Naruto clutched desperately at the edge of the sink. Tears and sweat stung his eyes as he fought to comprehend just what the hell was happening to him through the lewd sounds of wet smacking, low moans, whimpers, groans, and hisses echoing off the tiled walls. Then it dawned on him beneath the haze of red what exactly was happening, and what was going to happen next.

Sasuke was going to fuck him.

His best friend was going to put his dick inside him and fuck him.

Shit, he couldn't let that happen. But even as panic set in and gave him an ounce of energy Naruto's struggle was half-hearted at best. Every shift, every movement felt heavy and forced, like he wasn't in his own body anymore. Not even Sasuke seemed to notice his pitiable fight for freedom. How pathetic was that?

And the worst part?

He was fucking hard again. Precum dripping and all. Hell, Naruto couldn't even remember the last time he felt this horny before. That something so dirty as being finger and tongue fucked by a vampire could get him hot like this was mortifying and revealing all at once.

Revealing or not, Naruto was not mentally prepared to handle the assault as well as his dick. So while fresh tears streamed down Naruto's face the vampire remained unperturbed and continued the relentless in and out stroking of his asshole. Slow and gentle at first. Then hard and fast. Over and over again.

At some point Sasuke hooked a finger and pressed down on something inside him it hit a spot that had Naruto twitch and shiver in pleasure. A few more stokes later and he was seeing white flash behind his eyelids. The fucker must've know exactly what he was doing to him from the way he focused solely on that spot now. Pain and intense pleasure might've temporarily robbed Naruto of his vision, but pleasure gathered into his loins once again and he focused on that… on letting it build… yes, oh fuck, yes! It felt so strange. Intense, dirty, and yet, so fucking good.

"Sasuke…" Naruto croaked. "Oh… Oh, god!"

With his head bowed down, the blond sobbed uncontrollably as fingers and tongue fucked him on the verge of another orgasm. A mixture of sweat, tear drops, and saliva tricked down his chin as his body shuddered violently. The subtle dripping sound of his bodily fluids landing on the laminate countertop remained unnoticed, all his focus was locked on the thick fingers working in and out of his passage in merciless strokes. Never in his life would he want or ask for something like this to happen to him—even though parts of it felt so goddamn good. There was no way. He _couldn't_ want this. And yet…

Choking on a cry, Naruto's back arched and his thighs trembled as he involuntarily rocked back into Sasuke's entering digits. God, it wasn't so much as pain as it was an overwhelming feeling of being filled. A watery sob/moan gurgled up his throat the next time the vampire drove into him and Naruto met the thrust half-way.

The hard edge of the laminated wooden surface dug painful into his gut and the lip of the porcelain bowl jabbed uncomfortably at Naruto's ribs, but that did not stall either of them from veering off the euphoric pathway. Instead of shifting to the side, the blond draped himself over the small countertop surface. And with his legs splayed wide open, Naruto was basically broadcasting a silent submission to the deviant vampire. That wasn't his intentions however. It was just really hard to keep that position when his legs were shaking like a goddamn vibrator every time Sasuke plunged his tongue into his already filled hole—an appropriate response considering another man was fucking devouring him and he couldn't do a damned thing about it.

"Fuck… fuck, I can't—" Naruto's head jerked back and forth, and his one free leg flexed as he tried to get some sort of leverage to push away. _Naturally_ this only encouraged the demon more. Somehow Sasuke's managed to thrust his tongue deeper inside the blond, fucking him supernaturally hard and fast with it, as though it were a wet dick and not a much softer organ. Hissing through gritted teeth, his arousal radiated like a beacon of suppressed need and hatred. "It feels… oh fuck, holy fuck!"

"Don't move," Sasuke warned as he plunged deep into the clenching passage, the vampire's voice no clearer than a throaty growl. When Naruto pushed back on Sasuke's tongue the beast seized a handful of flesh from his ass and dug in with sharpened clawed fingertips. Immediately white hot pain flared across Naruto's backside and quads once his nervous system caught up with Sasuke's nails tearing down his tender flesh.

Gasping for breath, the blond clawed at the tiled wall lining between the mirror and sink in a fit of desperation, noting a wet substance trickle between his thighs. Vaguely he realized it was more blood. _His_ blood. Having been so close to climax, then taken by surprise by the fresh scratches left him feeling lightheaded and detached, as though he were undergoing an out of body experience. If the way his chest rose and compressed in rapid succession wasn't a dead giveaway of his current level of distress, the pained-filled shout surely was—Not that Sasuke cared either way. No—the fucking vampire didn't give a rat's ass about him flailing around like a fish out of water, chest sliding on the slippery countertop slathered in a mixture of his own sweat and blood. He was having a hard time figuring out want the bloodsucker even wanted anymore.

Was it blood? Sex?

All Naruto was getting out of this was prolonged sexual, physical, and mental torture. Why the hell would Sasuke come over to his house to suck his dick and eat ass? That wasn't in any vampire movie he's ever watched before.

Even so, his breathing turned unsteady and his moans harsher because somehow he was still about to blow a second load. Grinded his molars, Naruto fought to keep himself still and obey the vampire's command. Goosebumps rose over his body He bucked his hips and pressed into the cabinet as Sasuke fucked his dripping wet hole. Try as he might, he did not remain stationary. The blond bucked, groaned, cursed, and vowed to kill Sasuke as soon as he got the chance.

"Sasuke… Sasuke, please. I'm gonna…" Naruto's words, muffled by moans pouring from his lips, were nearly inaudible. "S-Stop. I don't want to… not with your… Fuck, don't make me cum like this!"

Encouraged with the response, Sasuke slammed his fingers in and out, faster and deeper. Stretching him at different angles. Stroking…stroking…that part inside him that made Naruto cry out in ecstasy while hating every minute of it. The blond shook and panted breathlessly in the man's grasp. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer at this rate, but he _really_ did **not** want to cum a second time for this monster. So Naruto bit his already tender lip and focused on the pain. On anything _other_ than cumming. Then Sasuke added a third finger to his already plugged hole and Naruto was certain he was going to go insane.

"That's it… fuck, Naruto, let them in." After one last thrust Naruto reached the very edge of climax…then the motherfucker retreated! Pulling out both tongue and digits right before he shot the load off.

Naruto cursed and snarled at his reflection in the mirror like a rabid animal.

 _Fuuuuck!_ He had been so goddamn close too!

"God, I'm going to fuck you so hard," Sasuke promised darkly, "I'm going to fill your slutty ass up with so much cream you'll be shitting it out for days."

Before Naruto could snarl a 'go fuck yourself' to the vampire, knife-sharp fangs sunk into his left asscheek. The searing intense burning sensation brought him up on his toes, his muscles automatically seizing up as if to prepare for a fight. However, this was a fight he was all too aware of that he'd never win.

"Fuck—Fuck!" Naruto chanted over and over like a mantra until Sasuke pulled back and kissed the open wound. Once again that merciless tongue was used as a healing agent, to correct a wrong so to speak. Lathing the puncture marks in a soothing layer of saliva with every lap of his tongue, the vampire cleared away the residue blood trails from the claw and bite marks. His saliva worked quickly to seal the wounds marking Naruto's ass and thighs, and a pleasantly cool tingling sensation relieved the worst of the burning and stinging—similar to the way Aloe Vera gel pacifies a sunburn. With each lick on his wound, the pain lessened and the pleasure multiplied. For a minute there Naruto almost lost himself to that callous touch, however, he was all too aware of how much he didn't want this.

While Naruto was busy catching his breath Sasuke rose up from behind him and unlatched his buckle, the soft r-r-r-r-r of a zipper being pulled down caught Nature's attention. Before he had time to push himself up a loud, metallic _thunk_ from Sasuke's belt chain hit the floor hard, signaling just how royally fucked he really was.

Flinching at the startling noise, all his muscles vibrated with tension when something thick, blunt, and hot pressed up tight between his cheeks and settled against his crack.

Naruto exhaled in a blast when he realized what it was.

"It's time, Naruto." The man breathed behind him. "I'm going to fuck you until you're mine forever."

* * *

 **End notes:** Updates still might be a little on the slow side but not this bad. Check out my profile for updated info on story progress and what I'm currently working on. I'll list delays if/when they happen and chapter ETA's.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. 3


	5. Till death do us part

Till death do us part

For the full effect, read story from beginning before reading this chapter.

 **Warning:** All previous warnings are for this chapter, proceed with caution. If you are unaware of how vampires are created I recommend looking that shit up first, because I'm about to put a big-ass spotlight on it.

You guy's are going to hate me, haha. There is nothing redeemable about this story.

* * *

You give your heart to someone

You give your love

You give your trust

You give your honesty

You give your loyalty

But all you receive is

Hurt

Pain

Shattered dreams

Broken heart

Sorrow

Tear

-Kathy Gold

* * *

Naruto's heart raced so wildly its thrashing drowned out everything else. Fragments of the vampire's words registered in his head. God, he was really going to fuck him. Sasuke was actually being fucking serious about it the whole time. The bastard thought he was just going to lay down like a bitch and let a vampire fuck his ass? Oh, _hell noooo_. Over his cold dead body! The realization sent Naruto into a blind rage.

Flipping around, he lunged wildly at Sasuke, but the vampire anticipated the blow. Sasuke twisted his arm behind his back and effortlessly face planted him against the wall opposite of the mirror.

"Fuck!" Naruto hissed in pain.

A sticky, dark substance trickled down the blond's neck and sides. The wounds on his chest throbbed like shards of glass slicing into veins from being manhandled so roughly.

Sasuke pressed against him, bare flesh to bare flesh, the vampire's hardened cock digging into Naruto's thigh.

"We can do this the hard way, where I literally fuck you through the wall…or you can behave and accept your fate already. Either way I'm going to claim you," the vampire growled, his mouth wet as he kissed down Naruto's neck. "Gonna fuck you until you're mine. It's your choice if you want it to hurt, or rock your world."

That demand should have pissed him off, yet it only hardened Naruto cock furthermore. Fuck, fuck, why did he want that? Why did he want Sasuke to want him in such a fucked up way?

"What will it be, Naruto? You want it rough?" Sasuke contorted his arm higher up and pressed forward until his shoulder blade was on brink of becoming dislocated, and the wounds on his torso flared up. "Or—"

"God. Fine goddamnit," Naruto grunted. It took him several seconds to will himself to calm down enough to stop resisting the vampire's every move, but eventually he did so. Slowly his body relaxed, and as soon as it did Sasuke's abusive hold on him loosened into a caressing touch.

"That's a good boy. I knew you would make the right decision, Naruto."

Sasuke tentatively turned him around, as if he were expecting the blond to make another brash move. _As if._ He'd already learned that lesson. Although, the urge to spit blood in the fuckers face was hard to resist, but the bastard would probably like it too damn much.

"Let me go, Sasuke."

The vampire laughed at that. Eyes were pinned on him, dark and heavy with lust. He'd never looked at Naruto like that before—as if he were prey…as if he were a fuck toy.

"You're still trying to talk your way out of this?" Sasuke pressed his mouth to Naruto's ear and whispered, as though they were in public. "Sometimes when you're just talking, saying something totally stupid and boring, all I can think about is fucking my dick into your mouth to shut you up."

"Sasuke," he whimpered, face bright red.

"Naruto."

The way his name rolled off the monster's tongue in a seductive purr affected the blond more than he'd like to admit, and for reasons he was very confused with.

"Do you even understand how sexy your lips are?" Sasuke's tongue traced the shell of his ear to corner of his mouth. "…how many times I wanted to taste them?"

Taken off guard by the confession, Sasuke took the opportunity to hook his arms under Naruto's legs and raised them, pulling him up until the blond's feet no longer touched the ground. Instinctually, Naruto wrapped his legs around the vampire's narrow waist, reluctantly placing himself in a _very_ compromising position. Though, there wasn't a whole lotta options when the only thing keeping him upright was Sasuke's firm hands on his ass, spreading him open.

He stilled. Breath coming out in loud pants as he felt the vampire's dick press deeper into his crack, thrusting experimentally against his entrance. More than ever Naruto wanted to run, to disappear and never remember this night again. _However_ , instead of cursing out the monster threatening to take his virtue by force he fucking _moaned_. Moaned! Heat rose up through him in a dizzying wave. _What a fucking loser._

With his hands tight on his hips, Sasuke growled and surged forward. Naruto held his breath when he felt his body opening to the thick, slick tip of his best friend's cock. "Oh, fuck…" Naruto cried out "Wait—fuck, oh fuck…it's so much." he gasped out hoarsely, Sasuke's size overwhelming him as his hole was spread wider. He was on fire, and all feeling was centered on the thick, meaty rod pulsing inside his hole. "Too big," he groaned weakly. "Too fucking big!"

The vampire growled deeply in his ear and lifted the blond away from the wall, slowly spearing him on his large length despite the younger man's protests. Head hanging, brows furrowed, Naruto tried to keep from losing it. Small cries escaping him as Sasuke worked his cock in deeper. The man didn't stop until he was buried to just above his base. Naruto groaned in relief and agony once Sasuke stilled inside him.

God. He could feel every inch, his passage clenching again and again around the throbbing dick filling him so completely.

"No, oh shit…too much, can't—Fuck, Sasuke," Naruto babbled incoherently, nearly breaking down when Sasuke's length retreated then reentered him again, his flesh opening to the thick swelling of flesh and then constricting back down when he pulled back. It was overwhelming, so big, so much. So fucking crazy.

Naruto broke down into a sobbing mess, stretching away from Sasuke in his haste to distance himself from the vampire. Though, the vampire was quick to keep him still, dragging him back down and forcing his thickness back inside his aching hole. He clawed at the Sasuke's shoulders and hair, but the demon only gave a feral grin in response as he thrust in deeper, impaling the writhing boy completely on his unforgivably large length.

"God you're tight… Knew you'd be fucking tight," Sasuke growled lowly, teeth nipping at Naruto's jawline. "Fuck, you feel so good inside. Do you like it, baby? You like being filled with cock?"

Unable to free himself, Naruto grabbed onto his arms in defeat, head falling forward as he panted against Sasuke's pale shoulder while the immortal plunged in deep.

"Shut up," Naruto grit out, raising his head to glare into the vampire's strangely glowing eyes. "Just shut the fuck up. Your dick is in my ass. Could you not be a goddamn prick for one second of your fucking life?"

That's all it took for Sasuke to surge forward again, claiming the boy's mouth and slamming him back against the wall. Lips instantly crashed against Naruto's, making him cry out with the intensity of it, the sound muffled as their teeth clicked together.

Gasping for air, Naruto held himself completely still, resisting against the crush of his lips. Not one to be deterred so easily, Sasuke plunged his tongue between the blond's lips, tasting him, teasing him, until Naruto finally gave a whimper of defeat and parted for the vampire, his tongue hesitantly reaching for his. The vampire's cool, minty breath was a touch of ice on Naruto's searing tongue. A satisfied rumble reverberated up Sasuke chest. The older man's tongue plunged into Naruto mouth, saliva dripped lewdly down his chin.

Feeling rather cross about how everything was going that night, Naruto kissed him back, putting all his anger and need into it. Just as he did that Sasuke pulled away, surprise flickering briefly in those glowing red orbs of his. The kiss was as brief as it was fierce.

"You know you're mine now, right?" Sasuke asked as he nibbled Naruto's bottom lip, fangs poking at the congealed blood where he'd nipped the blond during their first kiss. "Can you feel it, Naruto? Your body belongs to me now." He pulled out and slammed in hard, Naruto hollered as he arched back. "You will give me all of you, and what you won't give, I will take until you are completely mine."

Sobbing, Sasuke fucked him at a brutal pace, grinding in deep into his passage until all Naruto knew was the agony of being filled. Sweat dripping down his body as he rode the vampire's relentless thrusts, fucking him so deep that he couldn't bear it. Then, Sasuke's hand moved between the crush of their bodies, finding and ignoring his aching dick to grasp his balls tightly.

 _Fuuuck!_

With Sasuke's dick buried deep inside him, Naruto bit back the pain. Blue eyes watering he focused on Sasuke—on those expert, ungodly hands dominating his body and the eyes piercing into him, and that fucking cock breaching his entrance, hitting a sweet spot he had never known or wanted to know prior to this night. It briefly overrode the pain coursing through him and he closed his eyes, stifling a moan. Teardrops from his eyes clung to his thick lashes. When he didn't say anything for a while Sasuke lifting Naruto's chin to see his face, as if to make sure he was still with it.

"Look at me, Naruto." Naruto blinked open at the order. Sasuke still thrust into him hard, but something within the vampire's gaze had changed. They were softer. A glimmer of lust-fueled humanity incinerated those darkening eyes, shooting bursts of pleasure to the base of Naruto's spine. Those creepy-ass eyes were primal and soft, savage and longing. "You're mine… Always going to be mine," Sasuke said breathlessly. Naruto barely heard over the roar of his heart beating in his ear. "My mate. My Naruto."

Fingers grasped him tightly, bruising Naruto's hips and the firm muscles of his ass as he roughly thrust into him, and his shoulders jerked side to side as his ass was taken roughly. The vampire's lips touched the nape of Naruto's neck, sliding in the sweat that coated him. He didn't hold back, groaning as he pounded him harder and faster. It should hurt more, being his first time and all. His hole was battered as the vampire thrust into him harder, faster, and drove deep into his channel with relentless strokes. Even so, there was pleasure in it. Pleasure that he'd rather not have so he wouldn't feel so much like a cheap slut.

"No more. Please, I can't." He pled desperately, and yet, Naruto already knew Sasuke wouldn't stop now.

After a moment of rabid fucking, the blond peered up at his reflection in the mirror through hooded eyes. He was startled to see himself reduced to such a lewd state. Flushed cheeks, hair matted and disheveled. Bruised lips parted. Breath coming out in shallow gasps. Even more surprising was the look of pleasure etched so clearly on his face. That was not the look he expected to see. Anger, hatred, and horror were the obvious expressions that should've been portrayed as he was raped by his best friend. Not fucking _pleasure_.

But that's what he was experiencing, even when the vampire's claw-tipped nails cupped his ass roughly, biting and kneading into the flesh. When Sasuke thrust into him again, filling Naruto's ass to the brim, he ended up rocking back to meet the thrusts. Pleasure replaced pain, and Naruto needed this orgasm to release itself from his body—to consume his mind, body, and soul, and make him forget. To forget everything.

"Say it, Naruto" Sasuke whispered, sinking his teeth back into Naruto's throat. His tongue slithered under his skin and lapped at the blood. "Tell me what I want to hear. Tell me you want me, baby. Tell me you're still mine."

"I fucking despise you!" the blond spat. Sasuke pounded him harder. _Fuck!_ His head spun and he couldn't tell if it was from the blood loss or shock anymore. How could this be happening to him or even real? "Shit, I'm gonna—"

"Not yet." Sasuke slowed his pace, deliberately taking away his pleasure. "I want you to say it, Naruto. I want you to beg me."

"Say… say what? That you're blowing my fucking mind? That I don't want you to stop? I want you to go harder and deeper into my fucking ass? Fuck you Sasuke! I'm never going to say that!"

At his protest, Sasuke's eyes flashed an eerie red. The monster's true colors had dripped to the surface when his lips curled up and displayed an impressive set of fangs. Sasuke was a full-blown predator now, and Naruto wished he knew why that look stirred the desire inside him.

Dark confusion, clouded by that unspoken lust, stretched between them and engulfed Naruto's senses, his awareness of what he, not Sasuke, was about to do…

Fuck it. Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck and crushed their mouths together. Feeling rather cross about how everything was going that night, he kissed him hard, putting all his anger and need into it.

Taken by surprise, Sasuke hesitated for a moment then returned the kiss with equal vigor, thrusting into him with renewed urgency. Naruto rocked with each movement, bouncing harshly in Sasuke's lap. He let his eyes close, and another whimper broke free when Sasuke's tongue wet over his lips before sealing them together. He shuddered as oxygen was stolen away from him once again.

Sounds of their flesh slapping together drowned out his cries and Sasuke's grunts. The vampire was far more beast than man and fucked him as though he were only a hole to get off in. Naruto would have been afraid—should have been afraid, but he was too tired to let the fear get past the buzz of contentment numbing his body. Everything felt so good. Fucked to death. That's what happening here. There were probably worse ways to go.

"Sasuke, please… Fucking please!" Somewhere within his desperation, Sasuke laughed at him and fucked his entrance harder. But fuck it—he needed to cum, goddammit! _Had_ to cum. Sasuke thrust into him again and hit his prostate. Naruto's pleasure sored, stronger, more desperate to be released for this misery. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"Sasuke…" His voice was eager now, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Sasuke continued milking his cock. "Sasuke." Desperate. So fucking desperate. "Please, show me fucking mercy!"

"That's it. That's fucking it. Come for me. Show me how much you love my cock inside you, but first…I need to make you mine." Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke suddenly pulled back and tore into his wrist, ripping out a huge gouge in his forearm. Blood spritzed out of the wound like a geyser, hot and thick, the scent of iron heavy in the air.

"Shit, shit, shit! What the fuck—mmmph!" He was silenced with Sasuke's bloody arm crushed to his lips. A flood of old copper with a hint of sweetness pumped hot and fast into the blond's mouth, overwhelming him and forcing him to swallow. Instincts told him not to, but it was already too late, vampire blood trickled down his esophagus, polluting his body in ways that Sasuke hadn't already done. Naruto gagged and thrashed his head to the side. But once again, Sasuke had already anticipated his reaction, like the fucker had done with everything else on this bloody forsaken night.

"That's it." Using the wall for support, Sasuke grasped Naruto's chin and held him in place, fucking him as he force fed the blond blood. Driving deeper into Naruto's passage, Sasuke speared his insides as though he were trying to split him two, grinding down relentlessly in his need to make sure the boy felt every inch of him. "Just like that, baby. Take me in. Feel me. This way we can be together forever."

Sasuke's guttural tone matched the manic hellfire burning in his eyes, wild and crazed. Heady, crimson blood droplets trickled from Naruto's battered lips and down his chin. And if that weren't bad enough, Sasuke stroked his palm down Naruto throat, making sure he'd swallow and take in more than what he spilled.

Every inch of Naruto fought to reject the vampire's blood from entering his system. In the back of his mind he knew there was something horribly wrong with the act, even he couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why in his delirious state of mind. Only that he shouldn't've swallowed any. Yet it was too late. Some of the vampire blood went down. He could feel it thick in his throat, heavy and poisonous. Deadly and intoxicating. In that moment Naruto knew his fate had been sealed. There was something finalizing about it, as though it were the ending act for a sacrificial ceremony…and he was the virgin on the alter.

Time slowed to a crawl. Naruto's vision went dim, and his ears roared with the sound of his pulse when fangs sliced into the side of his throat. Nauseating euphoria washed over him, and more blood trickled down his collar bone. He didn't care. He probably should but he didn't. He was lost, drowning, suffocating in this frenzy. Floating between pain and pleasure, and all he wanted was for this to finally come to an end. Whatever happened next went beyond his control. There was only this moment. Naruto chose to ignore the humiliation and agony in favor for the burning lust inside. The venom's powerful aphrodisiac made this decision easier on him, only firing on pleasure and lust and fuck me fucking harder. Even when it felt like Sasuke was taking too much, drinking more than Naruto could give, to the point where he could feel his heart slow and breaths draw out, he still didn't want the vampire to stop feeding off him.

Body weakening, Sasuke held him tight, the vampire's fingers biting into the flesh of his hips as he ground in deep. However, the increased tempo went unnoticed by the blond. As well as the palm wrapped around his cock, stroking him from base to tip. Numbness consumed him and his body felt heavy, as though it were weighted down by lead. His moans came out weak and watery, hips bouncing in unison with Sasuke's hard, jerky thrusts. Each jolt into the suction of his hand caused Naruto to bear down on the flesh impaling him while his life fluid was sucked free.

Pleasure. Pain. Pressure. Heaviness. Naruto was swimming in a sea of awakened desire, and he no longer cared if he drowned. The only thing that mattered was knowing this pleasure he'd been terrified of experiencing before and now couldn't live without. It was like he'd been starved his entire life. Every suck, bite, and lick from the vampires sent a rush of stamina and need into his body. He wanted—no, he needed—Sasuke to keep going. Bleed him dry for all he cared. There was no more fight left in him. Naruto greedily lapped at the sealing wound on Sasuke's wrist, savoring every last drop before it was gone, for the effects it had on his body was worth it. When Sasuke pulled away from his neck, Naruto groaned a protest. His eyes shot open in realization and his best friend chuckled at him.

"You gotta know I can't let you go. I don't want to. I like you like this, Naruto. Degraded. Sexy. You're going to be my pretty pet of a cockslut," the brunette murmured against Naruto's cheek, gripping the blond by the nape as he spoke.

"Sasuke…" Glazed blue eyes stared into the vampire's glowing red orbs. "You're losing it."

"I don't fucking care, just so long as I have you," he whispered fiercely. "I'm always going to have you. You were always meant to be mine."

Naruto's expression twisted to one of pleasure, and Sasuke's breath hitched after he cried out from getting his prostate nailed head-on. This urged the vampire to keep going, to fuck him into oblivion. Slamming his pulsating cock deep into Naruto's entrance, plunging in all the way and with an accuracy that drew out a slew of endless moans from the blond.

It was obvious the vampire was close. Just as close as he was.

The room spun dizzily around him. His head rocked to the side while Sasuke fucked into his abused hole. He could feel his friend's cock grind and pulse deep inside his sore flesh. Reflexively, his body reacted by fucking _arching_ for the man, acting like a submissive bitch in heat once it realized Sasuke was going to cum inside him. Fuck, his best friend was going to cum in his ass.

"Wait, oh god… fuck…" Sobbing as the vampire began to thrust into him with renewed vigor, Naruto's thighs slapped off Sasuke's balls, his hands sliced into his waist and back, groping, kneading, devouring. The blond choked on another sob, the pressure was so great, the vampire growling in his ear moments before he unloaded, filling his clenching channel with hot cum.

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god!_

Sasuke came with a low noise deep in his throat, the sound was primal, possessive, and unrecognizable from the friend he once knew so well. The vampire held Naruto tight as he came, forcing him to stay still. With another groan, Sasuke buried as deep as he could and froze, pulse after pulse of hot jizz pumped inside Naruto's clenching channel. The realization that he was being fucked full of Sasuke's sperm was too much for Naruto. His cries came out broken and aching, and a tear slipped free from his closed eyes.

"That's it, baby. Fuck, that's it. Take it all. Take my seed." Sasuke held Naruto close to his chest, his hips rocking at a much gentler pace now while the blond moaned in agony. "So tight... so full of me. My darling."

Hell, it was so much. Sasuke's spunk filled Naruto's ass to the brim he could almost taste it, coating his insides as if he were marking his territory. The vampire's cum flowed through his passage, splashing around inside him, hot, wet. Taking every last drop of his friend's seed. God, it was horrible. It was horrible that he like it so much. Enough that the pressure triggered his own climax. Cum exploded from Naruto's cock, and his body trembled. All he saw was Sasuke hovering over him, staring ferally at him through those creepy eyes as he clung weakly to his shoulders, spurting the last of his cum as much as he could. He came silently, his breath caught as his hips jerked and he clenched down on the cock impaling him. For one fleeting moment all that mattered was the vampire's arms around his shuddering body. Spurt after spurt of seed left him, making him wonder blearily how he could still have any to give. However, as quick as his orgasm faded, the torment of being filled rushed back in and was even more overwhelming. Tears streaked Naruto's gasping face to mix with the sweat and saliva dripping from his chin.

"My God, you are beautiful," Sasuke murmured into his ear. "You're so fucking perfect, baby. I'm never going to let you go."

They were joined together now, in ways Naruto would've never imagined possible before, nor ever wanted too. Sasuke was inside him. In his bloodstream, in his body, and in his soul. Usually that would be a good thing, finding that one special person in life to fill that empty void in his chest, but this felt all wrong. Like he'd been possessed, not loved. An evil darkness crawling inside, tainting, poisoning. None of this was good. None of this felt right.

"You know you're mine now. You know it. Can you feel it, Naruto?" He didn't answer. There was no need. Sasuke had taken that choice from him by stripping away the one thing he had left—his virtue. So yeah, he belonged to Sasuke now, but not in the way he wanted.

Oblivious to his inner turmoil, the vampire reached around the back of his neck. Cold fingers ran along his throat, sliding through the sweat coated on his flesh to grasp his chin hard and force him to look up. With a cruel smile, there was a sudden pinch when Sasuke's wrist flicked at a preternatural rate. Naruto's head twisted at an odd angle with a sickening crack. Blue eyes turned to glass when finally—blessedly—darkness fell upon him.

"Now we can be together, my love." Sasuke held the limp body up with one hand and placed a chaste kiss on the blond's pale forehead. "Now we can be a family."

"Happy Birthday, Naruto."

DOD

Uzumaki, Naruto

October 10th

Age 21

* * *

I know I'm evil, you don't need to tell me that. But if you really think about it, ALL vamp stories are tragic with the turning process. I just didn't romanticize it. Links to fanart for this fic are posted in my profile.

There will eventually be a sequel to this that will cover Naruto's awakening and how Sasuke turned into a vampire, plus what happened to him after the turning.

I hope you guy's enjoyed this...or hated it. Either way let me know what you think in the comments! :D

Black Wedding by In This Moment was the inspiration for this story.


End file.
